Under One Roof
by Kat210
Summary: G-boys, my OC, and Relena living in one house...
1. Shinigami and Megami

Shinigami and Megami  
  
Aria: *Dark blond hair in a braided ponytail and eyes that seem change between shades of green and blue, sits in front of Megami, her gundam, staring into space and mumbling* Duo: *Jogs in* Hi!!!!!! Aria: *Looks up at him suddenly* Oh, hi Duo. Duo: What'cha doing? *Stupid grin on face* Aria: *Smile* Oh, nothing. Just thinkin'. Duo: *Serious face* You shouldn't think too much, thinking hurts your brain, or at least mine. *Laughs* Aria: *Laughs* Don't worry, I won't over think. Duo: Ok then, if you say so. Trowa: *Came in* ... Aria: Hi Trowa. Duo: *Turns around* Trowa, buddy! Trowa: *Nods in acknowledgment* Heero: *Walks in* Duo: Won't let me get a word in edgewise like always, eh buddy? Aria: *Giggles* Quatre: *Walks in* Hi, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Aria. Aria: Hi Quatre. Trowa: *Nods again* Duo: Quatre! Buddy! Could you lend me some cash? Quatre: *Sigh* How much this time? Duo: Not much. *Big smile* Quatre: Ok. *Hands him a wad of cash* Duo: *Big, big grin, pats Quatre on the back* Heero: *Thinking: Quatre shouldn't have given it to him. He should know he'll only buy candy..* Duo: That 'oughta last me a few days. Quatre: Few days of what? Duo: Candy of course! *Laughing* Heero: *Shakes his head, since he knew that was coming* Wufei: *Walks in* Duo: *Sneaks up to Heero. Whispering so only Heero hears* Relena likes candy, chocolate I've heard. Heero: *Hits Duo* Duo: *Sniffles, then laughs. Thinking: So he does like her ^^* Heero: Baka. Quatre: That's not nice. *Shakes finger Heero* Tsk tsk tsk. Duo: Yeah He-kun, that's not nice. *Mock innocent face* Heero: Omae o korosu Duo. Duo: I'm sure she loves you to. ^^ Heero: *Growl sound* Duo: *Laughs hard* Wufei: Wait, you're talking about a weakling onna?!?! Quatre: Hey, you forget I have 29 sisters! Trowa: Not all women are weak. Wufei: You are right. Nataku was not weak. Duo: *Thinking: Then why did she die? ^^ Probably to get away from sourpuss over there. Smirks* Aria: *Stands up, makes a fist* So, you're saying _I'm_ weak?!?! Duo: *Smirks at Wufei and his mistake* Wufei: *Doesn't really notice Aria's anger* Of course. You are a woman, aren't you? Aria: Wufei, you are dead. *Takes one of Wufei's katanas out of hammerspace, and chases him with it* (A/N- If you haven't noticed, Aria can be a little..explosive.) Wufei: Stop it onna! Duo: *Falls down laughing at Wufei* Trowa: ... Quatre: ... Aria: Fine. *Puts katana back* But I'm still p.o.ed at you. *Smiles sweetly, and sits back down* (A/N- Quite a strange temperament indeed.) Duo: *Stands up smirking. Slyly* Well Wu-man I'd call her more of a kaijuu than an onna. *Starts running* Wufei: KIIISSSAAAAMMMMAAA!!! *Grabs the katana, and runs after Duo, aiming for the braid* Aria: *Laughing* A kaijuu Duo? Is that what you think I am? Duo: *Hides behind her, away from Wufei* Maybe. *Stupid smile* Aria: *Still laughing* Thanks a lot, Shinigami! Wufei: The weak onna-man hides behind the on-I mean, um, Aria. Duo: *Stands up* Hey! You take that back! Or I'll set Aria on you! Wufei: Kisama. *Puts katana away, and walks away* Trowa: ... Quatre: ... Duo: *Sticks out his tongue at Wufei* hehe Aria: Oh, I'm so proud! I, the kaijuu, get to be the bodyguard of the great Shinigami. *Bent over laughing* Duo: *Laughs* You should be. Trowa: ... Quatre: ... Heero: *Shakes his head. Mutters* Baka-tachi. Aria: C'mon Heero. You know it's funny. Duo: *To Aria, just loud enough for Heero to hear* Don't mind him, he's a little lovesick, and lonely right now. *Cracks up* Heero: *Takes gun out of hammerspace* Omae o korosu. Aria: *Laughing* Be careful, Duo, or you'll end up caring for your own soul. Duo: *Sniffle* You'll protect me won't you Aria? *Puppy dog eyes* Trowa: ... Quatre: ... Aria: *Smile* Sure. Quatre: *Wakes up from his stupor* Put the gun away Heero. He's not worth the ammo. Heero: I can always get more. Duo: *Sniffle* I'm not worth the bullet? Wufei: Duo's worth at least a bullet, Quatre. Quatre: *Shocked look* Aria: We're just teasing you, Quatre. Heero isn't gonna shoot Duo. Trowa: Maybe if you paid him back, he would be more concerned about you :P Duo: *Shocked* Cool! Trowa's tongue! Aria: *Fake puzzlement* He has one? Duo: It's the first time I've seen it!! *Chuckles* Quick take photos! *Pulls a camera out of hammerspace* Trowa: *Quickly pulls it back in and glares* Duo: *Drops it* Aww too late. Aria: It's ok, Duo. Maybe it'll happen again. Duo: *Sniffle* You think? Aria: No, but miracles happen. *Smile* Duo: *Smiles* They sure do. Aria: I mean, we did just witness one, right? Duo: I know. Aria: Hmm, it's about dinnertime. Should we order some pizzas? Duo: PIZZAA!!! Aria: *Smiles* I thought so. What kind? Duo: *Whispers to Aria* Maybe we'll see Trowa's tongue again! *Back in normal voice* Supreme!! Aria: *Whispers back* Maybe. Duo: *Goofy grin* Aria: Ok, one supreme. What about you guys? Quatre: Supreme's fine with me. Trowa: Plain... Heero: Pepperoni. Wufei: Plain. Duo: I can't wait! Yum! Aria: Ok, 2 supremes, a plain, a pepperoni, and a black olive for me. You and Trowa can share, right Wufei? Wufei: Yes. But it's a good thing Quatre gets his own pizza. If he had to share with Duo, he wouldn't get any. Aria: Be nice, Wu-wu, or I'll come after you. (A/N- hehe, that rhymed) Duo: Yeah, Wu-man be nice. *Sticks out tongue at Wufei* Wufei: Kisama. *Doesn't do anything, because of Aria's threat* Duo: *Smirks triumphantly* Aria: *Orders the pizzas. Answers the door when the delivery guy comes, and takes the pizzas to the kitchen. Puts down the pizzas* ::Everyone eats the pizza:: Duo: *Eats the leftover pepperoni, plain, and supreme pizza, and starts reaching for the rest of Aria's olive pizza* Aria: Duo! *Pushes his hand away, then picks up the pizza.* You have to ask first. Duo: *Looks confused* What? Ask? What's that? Aria: *Laughs* You can't have my pizza unless you ask, Shinigami. Duo: Ok. 'Ask'. I asked. *Reaches for pizza* Aria: *Shakes head, and moves pizza* That's not what I meant. Duo: *Sniffles* Tell me what to say before I starve! Aria: Say 'May I have the rest of your pizza, please?' It's not that hard, Shinigami. Duo: 'May I have the rest of your pizza, please?' It's not that hard, Shinigami. Aria: Duo, that's not what I meant either. And you can't have any 'til you say it right. Duo: *Whimpers* I need food. *Falls on side moaning* Aria: Well, if you want food, you need to ask properly, Shinigami. Heero: *Thinking: She sure likes that stupid nickname he calls himself* Wufei: *Laughing at Duo being 'starved' by a 'weakling onna'* Trowa: *Wondering why she keeps calling Duo, Shinigami* Quatre: He's not deadly, so stop calling him Shinigami. Aria: Stop calling him Shinigami? Why? *Slightly confused for a second* Duo: *Glares at Wu-man, and sticks out his tongue, then cringes is pain. Puppy dog eyes* Please? Let me eat? Aria: Nope. Not 'til you say what I told you to. *Smiling* Duo: *Looks close to tears* If you're joking that's cruel and if you're being sarcastic thats even worse. (A/N- One of our favorite lines.) Aria: I'm not being anything. I just want you to ask. It couldn't hurt ya. Other G-boys: *Snicker* Duo: It already is. *Sneaks for the pizza. Grabs it and runs. Starts chowing down* Aria: Hey! *Runs after him* SHINIGAMI!!! Duo: Never gonna catch me!! *Runs out of the house, and eats until there's only one slice left* Aria: *Runs, and catches him just when there's one slice left. Fake pouting* That wasn't nice Shinigami. Duo: *Smiles* I'm Shinigami, I don't have to be nice. You starving me isn't nice either. Now the guys are gonna laugh at me. *Sniffle* You can have the last piece, if you don't ask. *Evil grin* Aria: Thanks. It's so nice of you to give me back my own pizza. *Grabs the slice from him, and rips it in half. Hands half back* You have this half. Duo: That won't save your soul. *Evil smirk* Aria: *Laughs* Oh, I'm not worried about my soul. I would've given the pizza to you the second you asked the right way. And you do have to be nice, Shinigami, or Ijoufu...*Cuts off suddenly* Duo: *Totally misses her saying 'Ijoufu'* Well, then I wouldn't have to kill you to get it then, that's nice to know. ^^ I collect souls you know. *Evil smile* Aria: *Slightly confused look* Of course. What else would Shinigami do? Duo: *Looks at her confused* I don't know, what would Shinigami do if not collect souls? Aria: *Shrugs* Tease people and eat, I guess. *Smile* Duo: *Smile* I already do that. Anything else I should be doing? Aria: *Smirk* Ask for the pizza if it's Aria's. Duo: *Slaps head* I set myself up for that one. Aria: Yep. You made that way too easy. Duo: *Smiles and sneaks behind her* Aria: *Laughing, so doesn't notice his sneaking* Other G-boys: *Watching out the window* Quatre: *Almost feels guilty but watches anyway* Duo: *Sneaks and lean behind her to 'whisper' something but instead kisses her on the cheek lightly and quickly, then yanks her braid and runs, laughing* Shinigami would do that! Aria: SHINIGAMI!! *Chases after him, laughing also* Well, at least you're right. Duo: I was gonna pull it out but it was braided. And I don't mess with braids. Aria: Good. Braids are sacred. Duo: *Laughs and then falls flat on his face, anime style* Aria: *Catches up to him while he's down. Babying voice* Did the great Shinigami fall down? Duo: *Sniffle* I got a boo-boo. *Points to arm, which is bleeding, then to some glass on the ground* Itai. Aria: Let me see your arm. *Takes his arm, puts her hands over the cut, a very light purple glow radiates from her hands, takes her hands away, and runs off as soon as she let's go. His arm is completely healed* Duo: *Stares at her running* 0_0 What? What happened? *Stands up. Thinks: I shouldn't run after her should I?* Aria: *Runs in the house, and up to her room. Shuts and locks the door and windows* Duo: *Walks back to the house looking dazed/confused. Thinks: No, I don't think she would like that. *Laughs* Relena maybe, but not Aria. Smiles* Hi guys! Quatre: What happened out there Duo? Duo: *Ultra-evil grin* You're a little young for this. Heero: Just tell us, you baka. Duo: *Smirks* Maybe when you're all older ^^ I don't want to traumatize you. Shinigami is going to sleep now. *Walks toward his room but stops in front of Aria's* Aria: *In her room. Muttering* I can't believe I did that. I might as well have told him. But, then again, I had practically done that already. Maybe it would be better if I told them all. Duo: *Ear to door but can't hear. Knocks* Yo! Aria! You ok? Aria: *Looks towards door suddenly* Ano. Gomen, you can't come in. Duo: *Runs outside and climbs the tree outside her windows. He waves, sitting on a branch. Can't hear though* Aria: Go away Duo! Duo: *Looks hurt* Aria: *Goes back to muttering* I guess he does have a right to know the truth about me. And about himself. Duo: *Makes a sad face* Aria: *Not looking at him* Duo: *Debates jumping out of the tree* I can read lips you know. *Smirks and sits Indian style on the tree branch. Rests his head on his arms, looks bored* Aria: *Doesn't hear him. Still muttering* Should I tell him the truth about who we are? *Looks like she's listening to someone* Ijoufu, it would be easier if you would just tell me if I should or not, stop telling me that I have to decide. *Listening* That's not helping. Duo: *Reads her lips, and looks a little confused* Aria: Please, at least come and talk to me to my face, Ijoufu. Duo: *Starts piecing things together* ::*A braided, shadowed figure appears next to her* I have told you. You thought up this whole thing after you found out, so you have to decide. *Disappears*:: Aria: Oh, man, Ijoufu, you're so mean. Duo: *Starts to drop out of tree but grabs branch. Screams. Pulls himself up* Aria: *Hears the scream, and runs to the window. Sees Duo and opens the window* Shinigami, what the heck are you doing? Were you watching me? Duo: Um...*Sweatdrop* yes... Aria: *Moves back from the window* I guess you'd better come in and let me explain, then. Duo: *Jumps in* Slumber party! *Giggles then laughs* Aria: *Points to a chair by her desk* Sit. Duo: *Turns serious and sits* Aria: So, how much have you figured out? Duo: Well, I believe that was Ijoufu. And I have other ideas too. Like about you ^^ Aria: Yeah, that was Ijoufu. Tell me what you think you know. Duo: You are some goddess or something. Am I close? An angel maybe? Aria: You were right the first time. Megami, goddess of healing. But what about yourself? Duo: Wow, really? Me. I am Shinigami. *Stands up and looks scared-like* Aria: *Slight smile* Sit back down. I've gotta tell you a story. Duo: Do I hafta sit? *Pout* Aria: *Shrug* I guess you could stand if you want to. Duo: YAY! You can start. Aria: Long ago all the gods and goddesses lived in a different realm, and took care of the mortals. But one god became evil, and destroyed the gods' world. Duo: *Thinks: Maybe I should sit* Aria: The gods were all forced to flee to the mortal's realm. Most kept themselves as they were, but two couldn't take the change. Their spirits were seemingly destroyed. Duo: *Thinking: That doesn't sound good* Aria: But 19 years ago, their spirits were reborn in mortal forms, to eventually reawaken. You and me. We're stuck with just a minimum of our powers until our current bodies die. Duo: I guess I am Shinigami... Aria: Um hm. Ijoufu is the King of the Gods. Duo: *Sitting* Aria: Just like you've always said you were Shinigami, I always told people that I was Megami. Ijoufu and the other gods decided to tell me who I really was when I became a Gundam Pilot, and met you. And it became my mission to eventually tell you. One thing that all the gods and goddesses have in common was that they always wear a braid. Duo: That's why I always told people, DON'T MESS WITH THE BRAID!! Aria: ~And you can talk to me telepathically, if ya want.~ (A/N- ~ means they're speaking to each other telepathically. ^^; Yeah, kinda obvious.) Duo: You know, I always felt there was something special about you. Aria: *Smiles* More special then you woulda thought, huh? Duo: *Smiles* Not really. *Smiling sweetly* You always were like a goddess to me. You were everything I was not. And ya stuck up for me in front of the guys. Never seemed to be hurt. And nice to me too. ^^ Plus you've got my cool braid. And called me Shinigami so often. You were all around perfect ^^ Aria: *Smiling and blushing* Thanks. Duo: Hey, did you know your blushing? *Smiles* Aria: *Blushes even more, goes over and kisses him* Duo: *Blushes* Aria: Look who's blushing now. Duo: *Runs to mirror, blushing a deeper red. Looks at his reflection. Laughs* So much for getting rid of my emotions in training. Aria: *Laughs* Duo: Well, I guess were even now. You made me pay back for pulling on your braid. Aria: *Laughs* Silly Duo-kun. I coulda paid you back lotsa different ways. *Evil grin.* And I still will. Duo: I'm afraid, very afraid. Aria: *Normal, nice laugh* Shinigami. *Cracks up. Rolling with laughter. Stops laughing, but has big smile that shows she still wants to laugh* Shinigami, for a god of death and fear, you sure are a coward! Duo: *Pouts* Aria: Which I like. It's hard being an oxymoron. Duo: *Looks at her slyly, and inquisitively* So ya like me do ya? Aria: *Pretend pout* It wasn't obvious? Duo: Well Miss Oxymoron. *Pretend sad face, and pouts* Oxymorons can't like each other so we're doomed. Oxymorons have to not like the world and everyone else. We're double oxymorons. Aria: Double oxymorons cancel each other out, making it all right. Duo: Always positive eh? *Stands up* Well, then I guess you'll like this. *Runs over and gives her a long kiss on the lips.* Aria: *Kisses him back* Duo: *Big grin and runs and jumps out the window, cannonball style* Geronimo! Aria: *Anime heart eyes, hands clasped, hearts around her, happy anime sigh. Realizes he jumped out the window. Sad anime sigh, and slumps into the chair. Slowly gets out of the chair, and moves to lay on her bed, not doing anything* (A/N- Bit of a delayed reaction, eh.) Quatre: *Walks into the room he's sharing with Duo, yawning* Early to bed early to rise.. *Looks around the room* Hey, where's Duo? Wufei: *At his shrine to Nataku* Heero: *Cleaning one of his many weapons* Quatre: *Runs to Trowa's room, where he's sitting on a trampoline* Duo's gone! Trowa: And this is important how?... Quatre: Well,... Where do you think he is? Trowa: *Shrugs* Quatre: I think I know where he is. Trowa: Doko? Quatre: Don't you know??? Trowa: Bet he's with Aria. Quatre: I think we should look, you know just in case something happened.... Trowa: Probably should. Quatre: We should tell the others where we're going. Trowa: *Nods* Maybe they'll wanna come with. Quatre and Trowa: *Walk to Wufei's room* Quatre: *Knocks on Wufei's door* Wufei: *Opens the door, just a smidge* What do you want? *Annoyed* Quatre: Duo has gone missing and we're looking for him. Would you like to come? Wufei: *Thinks: Anything that might embarrass Maxwell* All right I'll come. *Slips out of door* Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei: *Walk to Heero's room* Quatre: *Opens the door and looks inside* Heero you here? Heero: *Puts the gun he was polishing back into hammerspace* What do you want? Quatre: We're all looking for Duo. He's missing. Heero: The baka went missing? Quatre: That's right. Heero: And you guys wanna find him. Quatre: Don't you want to know what he's doing? Heero: No. Quatre: Ok. We'll leave you to your moping. *To Trowa* Poor guy, misses you know who. Trowa: *Nods* Quatre: *Starts to walk out* Heero: Fine, I'll come with you. And I do not. Quatre: Do not what? ^^ *Continues walking to Aria's room* Heero: *Follows, angry* Trowa and Wufei: *Follow* Aria: *Now sitting Indian style on her bed* Quatre: *Knocks on her door* Aria: *Opens door* Come in. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero: *Walk in* Quatre: Have you seen Duo? We're looking for him. Aria: A while ago. Quatre: Do you know where he went? Aria: No. Outside the last time I checked. Quatre: *Puzzled a little* We'll go check outside then. Heero: *A little suspicious of Aria* Quatre: You wanna come? Aria: *Shrugs* Sure, why not. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Aria: *Walk outside, and to the garden* Quatre: Let's split up and search for him. Trowa and I'll search the garden. Wufei and Heero take the forest. And Aria can search the rest. Group: *Group nod, and everyone goes off to search. Quatre and Trowa search the garden, but don't find him there. Aria looks around a little, and doesn't find him. All three of them go back to the house* Wufei: Why am I searching this stupid forest to find that baka Maxwell again? Heero: To embarrass the baka. And maybe kill him for making us do this. Wufei: Oh yeah, that's right *Murderous intent on the mind* What should I use... katana or gun, katana or gun... hm... such a choice. Heero: Maybe we should split up. Whoever finds him first gets to kill him. Wufei: Deal. *Walks off* Heero: *Heads in the opposite direction. Goes more towards the edge of the forest. Finds Duo sitting in a tree* Duo: *Laying on a branch, looking at the moon* Heero: Duo, you baka. Get down from there. Duo: *Looks down with a classic innocent/surprised face* Why? Heero: We've all been looking for you. Wufei: *Walks over and stands next to Heero* Duo: I'm not coming down. Not for you. :p Wufei: KISAMA! Heero: Omae o korosu. Duo no baka. Duo: *In a disapproving tone, shaking finger* I don't think she would like you saying that to any one but her. *Big grin* Heero: BAKA!! Duo: *Enjoying himself a lot* Talking about your self again? Didn't she tell you not to be so hard on yourself? Heero: You are so dead Duo! Duo: Poor her, I bet you haven't called have you? *Pulls out phone, on speaker* Luckily I have her right here. ^^ Heero: *Takes gun out of hammerspace, shoot a hole through the phone* Duo: *Shakes finger* I have her on the phone at the house too. If you run, maybe she won't notice you destroyed the phone. Wufei: *Laughing, walks back to the house* Heero: -_- Shimatta. Duo: You shouldn't do that. That's her special look. I had a nice chat with her you know. Talking about how much you say you miss her everyday. She most certainly enjoyed the poetry you wrote her. So sweet. *Sniffle* How you compared her to flowers and the sky. How pretty you think she is. You know I sent her that jewelry you bought. Heero: Good thing your bodyguard Aria isn't here. I can kill you. *Takes out gun* Duo: ~Aria, could use some help here.~ Aria: ~Heero or Wufei?~ Duo: ~Heero, ^^ and boy did I get him good!~ Aria: ~So you teased him about Relena.~ Duo: ~Of course! ^^ So much fun.~ Aria: ~Good job. ^^ But sorry, I won't come help.~ Heero: It's almost a shame. You'll never see Aria again. Not that I care. *Evil grin* I hope she doesn't take it too hard. *Aims gun* Aria: ~Shinigami's gotta learn to be a little responsible and not hide behind Aria all the time. ^^ You're on your own.~ Duo: ~*Sulk* Ok~ *Stands up* Ok. You can kill me. If you can catch me. *Jumps and runs godspeed. Weaves through the trees.* (A/N- Godspeed is the speed of sound.) Heero: BAKA! *Chases after him.* Duo: *Laughs* I'm sure she's thinking of you too Heero! Heero: *Chases, can't run any faster, and is losing ground* (A/N- Obviously. ^^; It's kinda hard to keep up if the other person is running speed of sound.) Duo: *Reaches the edge of forest and is out of the tree cover. In sight of the others and is waving and smiling* Heero: *Reaches the edge of forest, still falling farther behind. Shoots. Bullet misses, and hits Aria's arm* Duo: *Is about 2 feet away from Aria. Turns around and pulls a gun out of hammerspace, and aims it at Heero* Aria: ~Duo, don't.~ Duo: ~Why not?! I wanna.~ Aria: ~You really wanna kill your best friend that bad?~ Duo: ~He's not my best friend~ Aria: ~Sure he's not.~ Duo: ~Plus, he hurt you~ Aria: ~So? I can heal it.~ Duo: ~But.. *Whine* Can I miss?~ Aria: ~Only if you miss _very_ _well_~ Duo: ~*Snaps finger* Ok...~ *Shoots and misses the head by 6 inches* Heero: You missed. Duo: You're lucky. She told me too. I almost didn't listen. *Evil/angry look* Aria: ~Good thing for you that you did listen.~ Duo: ~:P ~ Heero: She? Who? Aria? Duo: No honestly, Relena. Yes Aria, you baka. But I'm sure Relena would too. Quatre: *Puzzled* Trowa: *A little confused* Wufei: *Thinks Duo's gone mad* Heero: You're insane. Duo: Of course. You don't know. ~So we tell them?~ Aria: ~Hmm. I suppose they should know. And if I'm gonna heal this quick, they'll have to know.~ Duo: ~Oh! I almost forgot, you do that ^^;~ Aria: ~All right.~ Duo: *Puts gun back in hammerspace* Aria: *Places her other hand on the injured arm, glows purple, and after a second moves her hand away. Hand is holding bullet, and arm is healed* Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero: *Group jaw-drop* Aria: ~Take a picture, quick!~ Quatre: How..how.. Trowa: ... Duo: *Grabs camera from hammerspace and takes a picture* Yay! Proof of Trowa's tongue! *High fives Aria* I guess we should explain? Aria: *Tells the story* Heero: *Serious* Not what I thought exactly, but close. Quatre: I'm never going to get over this... Trowa: *Mouth closed glaring at Duo* Wufei: Darn it Maxwell, why can't you just be mortal like everyone else, well almost everyone. Then I'd only have to kill you once. *Thinks: Payback time* So Maxwell, what were you doing up in that tree? Besides the obvious. Duo: *Thinks: What a baka* What do you think? Wufei: *Annoyedly* With you, Maxwell, I don't want to even guess. Duo: Ok, ok. Let's see. Maybe it might have something to do with the fact that I just found out I'm a god? Not that I never thought I was anything except one. Heero: *Thinks: What a big ego* Quatre: *Thinks: Well, he did always make the claim* Trowa: *Thinks: Ask and you shall receive....I'm doomed...* Wufei: *Thinks: Now his ego will never deflate* Duo: As Heero should remember, I was talking to Relena. That took awhile ^^ Heero: *Growl sound* Duo: So many details she wanted to know. What does he like to eat. When does he wake up. ^^ Ya know stuff like that. I didn't know all of the answers though. Aria: ~*Laugh.* Duo, be nice to him for a second.~ Duo: ~*Smiles* Never. I'm not done yet.~ Aria: ~Ok. I didn't really mean it anyway. ^^~ Duo: ~That's a good girl.~ That's why I asked her to come over. She's coming tomorrow at about 10:00 am. Aren't you happy Heero? ^^ Heero: -_- Duo: *Scolding* Now what have I told you about her special look? Aria: *Laughing.* Trowa: Anybody have a watch? Aria: Um, it's 9:45 am. Heero: 9:45? Bai. *Runs off* Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei: *Walk back to the house* Duo: Aww. He misses her so much he's running to meet her. *Laughs* ~Too bad she's not actually coming ^^ He's so gullible~ Aria: ~Yeah. Would've been so great.~ Duo: Hmm *Pulls out a phone* ~Should I?~ Aria: ~*Laughs.* I think he would actually kill you this time if you do. We all know it'll work itself out.~ Duo: ~Yah, I'll cut him some slack, it's not easy being in love ^^~ Aria: ~^^~ Duo: ~And how would you know what it's like to be in love huh?~ Aria: ~*Fake pout* I guess you don't like me, then. I guess I'll just call Heero and tell him you were teasing him. You won't mind, right? You can defend yourself, right Shinigami?~ Duo: ~*Wussy cringe* Fine. I love you. Happy now?~ Aria: ~Very. Aishiteru. ^^~ Duo: *Walks over. Gazes into her eyes* ~So, ya luv me do ya?~ Aria: *Blush.* ~Yeah.~ Duo: *Leans in for a kiss* ~Hope no one's watching.~ Aria: ~Let them.~ *Smiles.* Duo: *Kisses her* Aria: *Kisses back* Duo: ~Did I tell you I loved you?~ Aria: ~Yes~ Duo: ~Well I'm telling you again. Aishiteru.~ Aria: ~I love you too.~ Duo: ~I hope I die first, I couldn't bear to have to watch you die~ Aria: ~But then I'd have to watch you die.~ ::Humming noise heard:: Duo and Aria: *Look up from the kiss* ::A small speck is coming towards them from above:: Duo: *Grabs Aria's hand and drags her away* Run! Aria: *Nods* Um hm. *Runs* Duo: Aria we have to reach our gundams! It's our only chance. Aria: We'll make it. Duo: *Hops in the Deathscythe Custom* Aria: *Jumps into Megami* Duo: *Turns on a channel to Aria's cockpit* Remember we don't know our enemy we have to be careful. And if we die, we die together ok? Aria: And we'll see each other soon after. Duo and Aria: *Fly out and scan for the enemy* Duo: *Spots it at 2 'o clock* Enemy: *Charges at Duo, saber drawn* Duo: *Pulls out his saber and counters. Opens a radio channel to the enemy* Listen, I don't want to kill you today, so maybe if you leave I'll spare you. Enemy: *Lots of static and this is heard* Command 0FCA435: Destroy enemy. Duo: A doll? *To Aria* It's a doll! A strong one though. *Still sabers pushing against each other* Aria: *To Duo* We can beat it. Duo: Listen, Aria. You have to destroy it, I can't move or it'll get me. *Feigns dropping the saber* Now! Aria: *Speeds in saber out, and strikes the engine of the doll, but the doll doesn't blow up* Enemy: Command 0FCA435: Destroy enemy; failed command 999DEA activated. Self-detonate countdown commenced. 2....1... *Blows up and it's all quiet and white light. The explosion recedes* Duo: Are you all right Aria? Aria: Yeah. You all right? Duo: I could use some fresh air. *Hops out* Ahh....Much better. Aria: *Gets out* Yeah, fresh air is great. Duo: *Looks at Aria* Are you sure you're ok? Aria: *Smiles* Yeah. Duo: Well...I guess you are. *Laughs* Guess I'm just over protective. Aria: *Laughs* That's fine with me. Duo: Let's go home. *Puts his arm on her shoulder and leads her to the house*  
  
The End 


	2. Heero's Birthday

Heero's Birthday  
  
Duo: *Walks into the house carrying a letter. Walks to Heero, smiling* Heero: What do you want? Duo: *Holds a letter up* This came for you. From Reeeleeenaaa. *Sing song voice* Heero: Hn. *Takes the letter, and opens it. Starts to read* Letter: 'My Dearest Heero, I hope this finds you, and Duo didn't read it this time. I've missed you a lot, and I decided to come for a visit! ^^' Heero: *Groan* Letter: 'In special honor of your birthday, and I'll be staying for awhile!' Heero: *Another groan* Letter: 'I'm coming in 2 days, so have someplace ready for me to sleep ok? Otherwise I'll have to improvise ^^' Heero: *Slight blush. Mutters* She wouldn't. Duo: *Looks over his shoulder* Wouldn't what? Heero: Nothing baka. Duo: *Looks fake offended* Well then! Letter: 'Can't wait to see you! Love, Relena P.S. I've included a new picture, Bai!' *A pic of Relena falls out of the envelope* Heero: *Rips up the letter, pretends to rip the picture, but really slips it into his hammerspace* Duo: So what's new with Mrs. Heero? *Smirk* Heero: Relena _Peacecraft_ is coming for a visit. (A/N- We decided we like Peacecraft better then Darlian. And since it's our fic, what we say goes.) Duo: Really? I'll make sure to go tell everyone! *Runs off shouting* Heero's letting Relena live with us! Trowa: *Looks up in surprise* What? Duo: *Big smile* Relena's coming for a visit. Where's Aria? Trowa: She's up in her room. Duo: Thanks Trowa! *Runs upstairs. Knocks on door then runs inside* Hey Aria! Aria: Hi. Duo: What'cha doing? Aria: Readin' this. *Holds up a magazine* Duo: Relena's coming for a visit. Aria: Really? Means what I think it means? Duo: *Sneaky* What do you think? Aria: Plenty of He-kun teasing. Duo: *Laughs* Well that's one right answer. *Serious* Now my young student, you must learn how to tease He-kun as well as I do! ^^ Aria: *Straight face* Yes, teacher. Duo: *Tickles her* That's Sensei Duo-kun to you! Aria: *Laughing* Hey, stop. Duo: *Kisses her on the cheek* Ok. *Seriously* Do you mind letting Relena sleep in your room? Aria: Nah. Just as long as it's not forever. Duo: *Snickers* I don't think Heero will allow her to stay that long. Though he may want her too. *Cracks up laughing. Stands up serious* That was lesson #1. Now, you must prove your worthiness to me by teasing He-kun today. Aria: Oh, sounds fun. Duo: A "Grrr..." gets you 1 point, a "I'm going to kill you" gets 2 points, and a Yuy deathglare gets 3 points! Aria: Ok. *Skips down the stairs.* Hi He-kun, I heard your Relena's coming. Heero: *Glare* So? Aria: I bet you're excited. Heero: Grr... Aria: Gonna give her a welcome kiss? Heero: *Mad glare* Aria: Or just a big hug? Heero: I'm going to kill you, and her. *Glares* Why are you still here? Aria: Because I haven't left? Heero: You're as bad as Duo. Aria: Thanks. Heero: *Stands up and points gun* I'm going to kill you, later... Aria: Aw, c'mon He-kun. Heero: *Yuy deathglare* Don't call me that. Aria: Why not, He-kun? Heero: *Pulls trigger* Drat. *Ammo is on the table* Aria: *Godspeed pick up ammo* Heero: GGGRRRR. Aria: *Holds it in front of him* This what you're looking for? Heero: *Quietly* Onna. *Stamps off* Aria: *Goes back up to Duo* Duo: Report! Aria: 2 grrs, 2 I'll kill yous, 1 death glare, and an onna. Duo: *Surprise* An onna too? Aria: Yup. Duo: I'm proud. That earns you... 2 smiles, 2 hugs, 1 kiss, and one hm....well...one freebie. Aria: Another kiss to make 'em even. (A/N- Okay, Kat's got a weird thing about even numbers. Which kinda got transferred to Aria.) Duo: Well if you say so ^^ Don't forget those are redeemable anytime. Well, time to sleep! *Walks out* ::Next morning, 5 am:: Relena: *Smashes in* HIII!!!! Aria: *Wakes up to Relena's yelling* She's here already. Duo: *Snore* Hi, Relena. Relena: HHIIII DUO!!!! Heero: Relena. Relena: *Runs over and gives Heero a bear hug* HEEEEEEROOO!!! Heero: *Pushes her away from him* Hello. Relena: *Regains control of herself* It's so nice to see you ^^ Heero: Hn. Duo: *Snickers* Relena: *Dumps her stuff onto Duo* Put that in my room thanks. Duo: *Falls to the floor from the weight of the luggage* Help...... Heero: *Goes over and picks up some of the luggage so he'll have an excuse to get away from Relena* Relena: You know, I should see where my room is. Heero can show me can't you? Heero: Fine. Follow me. Relena: *Has a big smile* Heero: *Walks to Aria's room without looking at Relena* Relena: *Follows* Nice room. Aria: *Suddenly pops up in front of them* Thanks, it's mine. Relena: *Startled look and sweatdrop* It's got a lovely view. Aria: Yeah. Heero: *Has put down the luggage, and is trying to sneak out* Relena: *Shoots a glare/pout, but makes no move* Heero: *Sighs and stops* Relena: So do you like living here, Aria was it? Aria: Yeah. Aria. And it's great living here. Relena: *Sad* You're lucky, living here. Aria: ^^ I know. Relena: *Sniffles. Thinks: Cocky* Aria: You can use my bed. I'll use the sleeping bag. Relena: Could you show me around? Aria: Sure. ^^ *Shows Relena around* Relena: *Mentally memorizes how to reach Heero's room from her own* Aria: So, how long ya plannin' on stayin'? Relena: Well 3 days at least. Actually as long as I'm tolerated. Aria: Then there'll be plenty of time. Relena: Time? For what? Aria: Get to know each other. Have lotsa fun. *Think: Get you and Heero together* Relena: *Smiles* Yup, some things guys just don't get. Aria: Yeah. I'll finally have another girl around. At least for awhile. And there's plenty we can do to bug the guys. Relena: For sure. So what's for lunch? Aria: Hm, not sure. Whatever you want, I guess. Relena: I'll make something nice, just show me to the kitchen. Aria: Ok. *Takes her to the kitchen* Relena: *Makes a lunch of rice, curry fish, and miso soup* LLUUUNNCHHHH! Duo: *Runs in* Food! Aria: Stop, Duo. Gotta wait for the other guys. Duo: *Sniffle* I'm hungry. Aria: *Gives him a kiss on the cheek* Oh, you can wait. Duo: *Smiles* Okie dokie. Wufei: *Walks in* Heero: *Walks in right behind Wufei* Duo: *Sits down and starts chowing down* Aria: *Sighs. Thinks: At least he waited for two of them* Quatre: *Runs in* Sorry, I'm late. Oh hi Miss Relena. Trowa: *Walks in, nods to everybody, sits down to eat* All: *Sit and eat* Quatre: That was a good meal, Miss Relena. Thanks for making it. Trowa: *Nods* Yes, thanks. Relena: You're welcome. I'm going outside now. Aria: Want some company? Relena: If you want to. ^^ Aria: Ok. I'll come then. Relena: *Walks outside to the grassy area* Aria: *Walks beside her* Relena: Reminds me of earth... Aria: Yeah. Earth's a really pretty planet. Relena: *Looks at the fake sky* The sky is never quite right. What do you think looks better? This sky or earth's? Aria: I like earth's better personally. The real thing is always better. Relena: I agree. So, I don't get much news from Heero. That is, when he even bothers to write. Aria: He tries very hard to make us think he doesn't like you. Relena: *Sigh* I know. I keep sending him my pictures. So he won't forget me. Aria: Yeah. He always pretends to destroy them, but slips them in his pocket. Thinks no one notices. Relena: How would you know? Or is he that obvious? Aria: Not too obvious. I doubt the guys notice. He's a pretty good actor. Relena: That sounds like him. The longest letter I ever got was 1 page. That's all. Aria: Don't worry about it. There's still plenty of time for him to show it. We are only 19. Relena: True, but I've known him for four years. That's a long time. Sometimes. sometimes I think he doesn't like me. Aria: Yeah but you know Heero. He's still trying to be the perfect soldier. He likes you. Relena: That's what everyone says, but I'd like to hear it from him. Just once. Aria: He'll say it sometime. Trust me. Relena: Just once before I die. I don't think he's capable. Aria: *Light laugh* I'm sure it'll be long before then. Relena: I don't think his mouth can say those words. Aria: He will. Just wait awhile. *Getting a crazy plan* Relena: That is one of the reasons I came. *Determined* I'm not going to leave 'til he tells me. 4 years. 4 years of not knowing. Time is terrible. Aria: Maybe he'll say it soon. Relena: I hope you're right. *Sigh* Aria: I think I will be. Relena: I think we should head back. Don't want to worry them right? Aria: *Smile* Yeah. Relena: *Smiles* Aria and Relena: *Walk back* Duo: Hi! Aria: Hi! Duo: Have fun walking? Relena: Sure did. Aria: Yup. Relena: Want a snack Duo? Duo: Yes! Aria: *Laughs* Relena: *Shakes head* You're always hungry. Well, give me some time and I'll go make some cookies. *Puts in oven and walks back out* 1 hour to bake. Duo: *Whine* But I'm hungry now... Relena: *Laughs* I thought you would be. So... I got you a sub. *Sets down a 6 foot sub* I hope you'll still be hungry later. Aria: He will be. Duo: *Stuffing face* I will! Quatre: If Duo hadn't slobbered over that entire sub, I might have eaten some. Relena: ^^ Are you hungry too? Quatre: *Sweatdrop* No thanks, I'll wait until the cookies at tea time. Aria: If only Duo had some self-control, too. Relena: *Laughs* Well, at least he enjoys my cooking. Aria: ^^ hehe. Duo: *Finishes sub* I'll eat just about anything ^^ Aria: Our own human garbage disposal. Relena: I'm going to go do some stuff while the cookies bake. Heero: Like what? Relena: *Raises an eyebrow* What does it matter to you? Duo: *Snickers* Heero: It doesn't. Relena: If you say so. I'll be in my room. *Walks off* Heero: *Walks to his room* Duo: Well, aren't they just the happy couple ^^ Aria: Duo, he mighta said if you hadn't snickered. Duo: Said what? Aria: *Anime sigh and sweatdrop* What do you think? Duo: OOhhhhh. The girls have been talking have they? Do you honestly think he would have said that. Aria: Maybe. Or at least a hint of it. Duo: You're being irrational again. Aria: Aw, c'mon. Miracles happen! We saw Trowa's tongue, didn't we? Duo: Not this one. Not in front of all of us. Aria: *Pout* Maybe not, but ya never know. Quatre: *Whistles innocently* Aria: What do you think Quatre? Quatre: *Sweat drop*... *Starts to sneak off* No comment. *Runs* Aria: *Stomps her foot. Yells after him* Fine! Be that way! Duo: You're cute when you're angry. *Smile* Aria: *Crosses her arms* I still think it could happen. *Walks off* Duo: *Pouts. Thinks: That line always got at least a smile.* Aria: *Goes up to her room. Knocks on the door* Hey Relena? Can I come in? Relena: *Writing on her stationary, looks up* Sure. *Goes back to writing* Aria: *Opens the door and walks in* Hey 'Lena. I was watching the news, and they said it would rain tonight. I think we should have a game of truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. Relena: Well. ok. You'll have to explain the rules. I'm terrible at these games. Aria: Ok, I'll tell you now. I think everyone else knows. Ok, you ask someone t, d, dd, or ptr. If they say truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully. Relena: Ok. Aria: If they say dare, you give them a dare. Not too hard a dare, and they can back out. Relena: Got it. Aria: If they say double dare, you give them an any-kinda dare, and they can't back out. Relena: Hmmm.ok. Aria: If they say promise to repeat, they have to repeat whatever you tell them to say, however many times you tell them to say it. Relena: Hmm. *Starts thinking* Do you think they'll play? Aria: Yeah. They will. Relena: *Raises eyebrow* How do you know? Aria: I've made them play before. Relena: So you're sure? Aria: Yup. 100% sure. Relena: Well the sooner we start the better. Aria: As soon as it starts raining. Relena: Why then? Do you think the rain will keep them inside? Aria: *Shrugs* I dunno. They just always do what I want when it's raining. Relena: Really? Wow, talk about power. Aria: Not really. I think they just get really bored and want someone to tell them what to do. Relena: Talk about a soldier complex. Aria: Yeah. But it's lots of fun for me. Relena: I bet ^^ Aria: ^^ hehe ::Cookie timer rings and soon rain starts:: Duo: CCCCOOOOKKKKIIIIIEEEESSSS!!!!!!! Aria: You get the cookies, I'll get the guys together. Relena: Sure, if Duo dosen't eat them first. Aria: He'd better not. *Godspeeds down to the kitchen* ~Duo, don't eat the cookies yet!~ Duo: Caught in the act. *Closes oven door* Relena: *Walks into the kitchen* Aria: *Drags Duo out of the kitchen* ~Come help me get all the guys.~ Relena: Thanks! Aria: Welcome. Duo: ~Whhhyyy?~ Aria: ~It's raining.~ Relena: *Takes out cookies, and starts to ice them* Duo: ~Sooo? Ohhh..~ Aria: ~Yeah.~ Duo: *Walks and finds Quatre* The Queen beckons. and I don't mean Relena. Quatre: *Stands up* Better go then. Duo and Quatre: *Walk into Trowa's room* Duo: Raining, you know what that means. Trowa: Ok, I'm coming. *Goes with them* Duo: *Knocks on Wufei's door and then barges in* Hiiii! Wufei: Maxwell, you baka! Can't you ever wait after you knock?! *Glaring at Duo* What was important enough to bug me during my meditation anyway? Duo: Aria beckons. Wufei: *Sighs* Coming. Group: *Sneaks into Heero's room* Heero: *Looking at the newest Relena pic* Duo: What'cha doing? Group: *Snicker* Heero: *Quickly puts it away* Nothing. Duo: *Smirks* Heero: What do you want? Duo: Well, the Queen calls, are you coming or not? Heero: The Queen? Duo: *Smile* Take your pic, er. pick, I'm afraid I'm rather biased. Heero: So it must be raining. Duo: That's right. Heero: Ok, I'm coming. Group: *Walks to the main room* Aria: *Helping Relena with the cookies* Relena: All done. The cookies are ready, all 6 batches. Aria: Good. But we'd better hide some so Duo doesn't get them all. Relena: I agree. Duo: *Chanting* Cookies, cookies, cookies! Aria: *Brings out a huge plate of cookies* Duo: CCOKKKKKIEESS! *Reaches for some* May I have some cookies Aria? *Puppy eyes* I thought I should ask you know. Aria: *Grabs his hand* One at a time. ^^ Duo: Ok. *Sits next to the cookies grabbing one at a time and stuffing his face, still* Quatre: So, what is it this time? Aria: Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. I'll start. Group: Ok. Aria: Wufei. T, d, dd, ptr? Wufei: Hmm. ptr. Aria: *Wicked smile* Wufei: *Scared face* Aria: Ok, you gotta say... onna are all powerful, especially Aria and Relena. Wufei: NNNOOOO!!!! Aria: Gotta say it Wufei. Wufei: *Mutters* Onna are all powerful, especially Aria and Relena. *Regular voice* My turn. Trowa t, d, dd, ptr? Trowa: Truth. Wufei: What's your real name? *Smirk* Trowa: Triton Kritson. (A/N- I, Kat, believe it's Bloo, but Sparkles won't let me say it.) Group: *Anime fall* Duo: *Cracking up* Heero: Are you serious? Trowa: Yes. Wufei: *Sweat drop* What a. interesting. and unique name. Quatre: *Stares, mouth like a goldfish. Regains composure. Grabs a cookie and nibbles it* Duo: *Stops rolling on the floor, and snickers, loudly* Trowa: Quatre. T, d, dd, ptr? Quatre: Truth. Trowa: Do you know all your sisters' names? Quatre: Yes. Do you want me to say them all? Trowa: Nah. Quatre: Really? I can you know. Trowa: I said 'nah'. Quatre: Oh, ok. My turn. Aria t d dd ptr? Aria: Double Dare. Quatre: Ok. Aria, you can't be within 3 feet of Duo for a day. Duo: What?! Aria: *Pout* Fine. *Moves just over three feet from Duo* Quatre: *Pulls out a yardstick and measures* Ok, you're far away enough. Aria: Hm, I've already gone, so I'll give my turn to Relena. Relena: Oh. Let me think. Duo t d dd ptr? Duo: DD Relena: ^^ I was hoping you would say that. Duo, you can only eat one meal tomorrow, and the meal lasts 5 minutes. Duo: Nnnnnnoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Relena: You hafta. Duo: *Sniffle* This is such a lame way to die. (A/N- Part of a great quote) Dying by starvation. Aria: Duo, you know you aren't dying. Duo: ~You're lots of comfort~ Aria: ~I would hug you if I could.~ Duo: ~*Wah* So cruel, I should end it all.~ Aria: ~You wouldn't.~ Duo: ~I said should~ My turn *Sniffle* Heero, t d dd ptr? Heero: *Sigh* Dare. Duo: Ohoho. I gotta think how to make this the best I can. Heero, I dare you to *Big smile* stay within 2 feet of Relena for a day. Heero: Duo no baka. Omae o korosu. *Sigh.* Fine. *Moves two feet from Relena* Relena: *Turns a little red* Duo: Your turn Heero. ^^ Heero: Relena. T, d, dd, ptr? Relena: Um. dd. Heero: *Whispers in Relena's ear* Meet me at the trees at 2 am. Relena: *Nods* My turn, I guess. Duo: What was the dd. Heero: None of your business baka. Relena: I agree. Well then. Wufei, t d dd ptr? Wufei: D Relena: Wufei, you have to guard Duo, and make sure he dosen't sneak any snacks. Or any time with Aria. Wufei: *Smirk/smile* Gladly. Duo: *Pouts* Wufei: Trowa t d dd ptr? Trowa: Ptr. Wufei: You must recite the "Mary had a little lamb" poem 25 times, all the verses *Evil smile* Trowa: *Recites all verses 25 times* Relena: I never knew Trowa could talk so much.... Trowa: Duo. T, d, dd, ptr? Duo: Ptr ~I don't think it can get much worse~ Aria: ~You never know.~ Duo: ~Don't say that! I need luck right now. *Pout*~ Aria: ~Then I wish you luck.~ Duo: ~Wish I could have a good luck kiss. *Pout*~ Aria: ~Wish I could give you one.~ Trowa: You gotta say I, Duo, am a baka. 25 times. Duo: Fortune frowns upon Shinigami today. *Repeats 25 times.* 'I, Duo, am a baka. 25 times.' My turn. Heero, t, d, dd, ptr. Heero: Ptr. Duo: *Evil smile* ~Finally.~ Aria: ~Someone other then you'll get picked on.~ Duo: Heero, 50 times, you must say, with feeling, to her face: Relena is the most beautiful, bestest, most wonderful person in the word, and I will never threaten her again. Relena: *Turns bright red* Heero: *Turns to Relena, and repeats 50 times* Relena is the most beautiful, bestest, most wonderful person in the word, and I will never threaten her again. Relena: Um. thank you I guess. Heero: *Turns away from Relena* Quatre. T, d, dd, ptr? Quatre: Uh, d. Heero: You can't talk about peace for a day. Quatre: But that would be violating my constit.oh nevermind. Relena: I think this game is done. It's stopped raining. Group: *Agree* Aria: *Runs out of room godspeed. Grabs the hidden cookies, and races to her room with godspeed. Shuts the door* Duo: *Walks outside. Climbs Aria's tree. Knocks on the window* Aria: ~It's unlocked.~ Wufei: *Walks up to Aria's room, knocks on the door* Duo: *Sneaks in and grabs the cookies. Jumps outside and lands, without a sound* Aria: *Sigh* ~HEY! THOSE WERE MINE!~ *Opens the door for Wufei* Wufei: *Looks around* Where's Duo? Aria: *Shrugs* Duo: *Is stuffing cookies down* Aria: ~MEANIE~ Wufei: Well, I'll be back. Aria: *Shrugs* Ok. Duo: *Chomp* ~Speak for yourself~ Aria: ~You got three whole batches. I wonder when your one meal starts.~ Wufei: *Walks around looking for Duo* Duo: *Finishes cookies* Aria: *Shuts and locks her window* Duo: ~I was hungry~ Aria: ~Humph.~ Duo: ~:p~ Aria: *Pulls a handful of tootsie rolls out of hammerspace* Relena: *Looking at the floor* Um.Heero? Heero: What? Relena: May we go to my room, so I may write some memos? Heero: Ok. Relena: *Walks to room, and knocks on door* May I come in Aria? Aria: Sure. Door's unlocked. *Eating tootsie rolls* Relena: *Walks in and sits on her bed. Pulls out memos and sighs, then starts writing* Heero: *Sits on the floor* Aria: Either of you want a tootsie roll? Relena: Sure. Heero: No. Aria: *Throws two to Relena* Now I've got two left. Relena: *Sighs and goes back to writing* Anyone have a dictionary? Aria: Sure, on my desk. Relena: *Goes over and picks it up, and then sits back down* Aria: Whatcha need to look up? Relena: Phlegmatic. It means stoic. Aria: So, what'cha writing? Relena: *Calmly* Oh just my report on passive aggressionists. Aria: Oh. Relena: Want to read? Aria: No, thanks. Relena: *Shrugs and goes back to writing* Aria: I'm going to take a walk. Relena: Well ok then. Aria: *Walks out, then starts running at godspeed to her favorite tree, a big willow tree that's very out of place in the cedar forest. Climbs up to her favorite branch* Relena's Writing: The Stoic Soldier Walk talk stop No emotions I see you in my mind Even there you seem dead, no life at all Is that face of yours capable of grief I don't know I wish you'd tell me Tell me you hate me Tell me you like me Just tell me how you feel Threats are like empty promises Make that threat come true Then I'll be content Then you can destroy me Then you can. Relena: Heero?. Heero: Yeah? Relena: I don't want to hold you back. Heero: You don't hold me back. I can't risk leaving you unprotected. Just think what could happen if terrorists got a hold of you. Relena: I know. I take precautions. I don't want you to have to play baby-sitter, you must have better things to do with your life. I'm not going to make you stay because of me. *Eyes water* Good-bye! *Runs out in tears* Heero: *Runs after her* Relena, chotto. Relena: *Stops in the forest and climbs a tree. Sits on a branch sobbing* Heero: *Stops at the base of the tree Relena's in* May I come up? Relena: *Sitting head on knees, sobbing. A muffled, strangled sound comes out* No. Heero: I feel kinda stupid standing down here. Like I'm in some silly soap opera. Relena: *Looks up face glistening, tears still running down her cheeks* Then you deserve to feel that way. Heero: Well, I'm not going to take this standing, so watch out, I'm coming up. *Jumps into the tree* It doesn't suit you at all. not at all. Relena: How would you know what suits me? You don't even look at me. Heero: *Smiles* And how would you know that? Relena: *Looks at him* Well. You never say anything. Heero: Oh, so now you're saying just because I don't go around with a sign stating how I feel that I don't feel that way? Relena: Well. Heero: I thought you were supposed to be a good debater. Relena: *Pouts* This isn't fair. Heero: *Quietly, looks at the branch he's sitting on* Not knowing what happens to you each day isn't fair. Relena: *Looks up, moves a little closer, puts her arm on his* I'd let you know, you never ask. Heero: Everything in my instinct tells me not to, but regardless I want to. It's such a cruel fate, being the 'perfect soldier'. Relena: *Puts her head on his shoulder* You don't have to be perfect. You're already perfect to me. *Closes eyes and takes in the moment* Heero: *Rests his head on Relena's* 1 down, the world to go. Relena: Heero. Look at me please. Heero: *Looks at her* Relena: You've gotten my photos haven't you? Heero: Yeah. Relena: Do you ever keep them? Heero: Every one. Relena: *Smiles* I need a photo of you. Heero: You can have as many as you want. Relena: You don't have any though. At least not any good ones. I've looked. Heero: Then we'll just have to take some. Good ones. Relena: *Smiles* I'd like that. Heero: Maybe even pictures of us together. Relena: *Big smile* I'd love that. Do you want to stay in the tree all night? If not, we should head back to the house. Heero: This tree sounds fine to me. Relena: *Chuckles* Silly Heero, well then you'll have to stay just where you are. I'm getting quite used to this. Heero: *Listens to Relena's breathing become steady and slow, he drifts into a light sleep, ever ready to wake at the slightest disturbance* Relena: *A smile creeps onto her face, she dreams, yet, for once, she cannot tell the difference between the dream and the reality* ::The next morning.:: Relena: As much as I love playing Tarzan and Jane, I do think we should head back. Heero: *Smile* Yeah, probably. Aria: *Waking up in her tree* Duo: *Wakes up from his extremely long nap in the garden* Heero and Relena: *Walk back to the house. Until about 50 yards away they hold hands* Relena: *Walks into the kitchen to make breakfast* Aria: *Stretches and gets out of the tree, and starts to slowly walk back to the house* Duo: ~Do you have any snacks I could have?~ *Starts toward the house* Aria: ~No way~ Duo: ~Are you still mad?~ Aria: ~No. Just don't want you taking my stash.~ Duo: ~I miss you.~ Aria: ~Miss you too.~ Duo: ~I'll get them for this. one day.~ Aria: ~I'm sure you will~ Duo: ~I'm heading to my room~ *Uses godspeed to get into the house* ~Wait, scratch that I smell food~ *Walks into the kitchen* Aria: ~*Laughing*~ Relena: Oh, hi Duo. Ready to eat your one, 5 minute meal? Duo: That's right! Relena: Well, you're lucky, all the food is ready now. So chow down. Aria: *Walks into the house, going up to her room* Relena: *Goes back to make more* Duo: *Starts ravenously eating* Wufei: *Walks down, holding a stopwatch. He glances at it and then to Duo alternating* Quatre: *Walks down, looking perkier than should be allowed at this time of the morning* Hello, I see breakfast is almost ready. Wufei: *Hits the stopwatch. Evil smirk* Time's up Maxwell. Duo: *Had finished 5/6 of the meal, puts his fork down and swallows* Relena: *Sets down second breakfast* Quatre: Thank you Miss Relena, it looks delicious. Trowa: *Walks into the kitchen* Hi. Wufei: *Nods* Heero: *Walks into kitchen, looking at Relena* Relena: *Is smiling* You're welcome. I'm almost done with the rest. *Looks at Heero and then walks into the kitchen* Duo: *Looks sad* Quatre: *Begins to eat* Aria: *In her room eating tootsie rolls. Goes down to breakfast* Wufei: *Watches Duo cautiously* Relena: *Walks back out and sets down pancakes* Aria: *Skips into the room, on a sugar high* Hi everyone! Relena: *Smiles* So you made it down before all the food was gone. ^^ Aria: *Big smile* Yup. Though with Duo not being allowed to eat, I'm sure I would've got some anyway. I'm not even all that hungry. Everybody except Duo: *Eat* Relena: *Picks up some of the dishes* Who's going to help clean up? Heero: I'll help. Relena: All right, first pick up the rest of the plates and set them in the sink. Heero: *Does as told* Relena: *Continues to give instructions* Heero: *Continues to do what she says* Everyone: *Has left, and both are left cleaning dishes. Relena washing, Heero drying* Relena: *Smiling, and begins to hum 'Rhythm Emotion'. Looks over at Heero* Heero: *Looking back* Relena: I almost wish you would punch me. Heero: Why? Relena: Then, I would know this wasn't a dream. If this is a dream, never let me wake. If this is not, then never let me sleep. Do you think this is a dream Heero? Heero: No. Not a dream. Relena: Of course. You never dream. *Laughs* I don't think you even sleep. Heero: *Slight smile* Of course I dream. *Looks in her eyes* Do you know what I dream of? Relena: *She gazes back, joyfully, eyes hopeful* Heero: *Leans over and hugs her, and whispers into her ear* You. Relena: *Elated tears stream down her face* I love you Heero. Heero: I love you Relena. Relena: Heero? Would I ruin everything if I asked you to kiss me? Heero: *Kisses her* Answer your question? Relena: Yes. *Sighs* I can't think of how I could be anymore content and happy. *Face is damp with tears of joy* Heero: You may not, but I do. *Pulls out a box. It happens to be a small square one covered in velvet* Take it. Relena: *Looks surprised and opens it* Package: *A brooch, with cherry trees on the cover and it opens. There's room enough for a small picture, and a map is in there. Electronic, a dot in the center blinks, silently* Heero: *Takes out the brooch, and opens it* I won't always be able to be with you, although I wish it was so, so I made this. The map will tell you in which direction I am, and it's up to you to find a picture to put in. Relena: *Lightly* I guess then I'll always know which way to face when I want to see you in front of me, when your far away. *Wipes her tears away with the towel* We should hurry and finish, the others will wonder. Heero and Relena: *Finish* Relena: *Walks outside looking at the bright sunny day* Duo: *Thinks: I wonder if any cookies are in the kitchen. Sneaks towards the door* Wufei: And what are you doing? Duo: Oh. nothing. Wufei: Didn't look like "nothing". Aria: *Listening to her CDs in her room* Duo: Well then you should have your vision checked Wu-man, because it was nothing. Wufei: I'm not Wu-man, so don't call me that Maxwell. Duo: Sure thing Wu-man! *Godspeeds outside* Wufei: *Looks annoyed. Goes back to his room* Relena: *Outside, basking in the sun* Heero: *Sitting two feet away* Duo: *Looks at them both sitting in the sun, and smirks* ~Hehehe. You should see them now~ Aria: ~What are they doing?~ Duo: ~Sitting in the sun. I'm gonna look closer.~ Aria: ~K~ Duo: *Climbs up a nearby tree to see better* Relena: *Smiles, looks at Heero, and then closes her eyes* Duo: ~Awww, Relena looks so happy~ Aria: ~Really?~ Duo: ~Really, she just smiled~ Aria: ~Wow.~ Duo: ~What's so amazing about that?~ Aria: ~Nothing if it's her polite smile. But I'm guessing it's a happy smile.~ Duo: ~It was a happy....like...I'm thinking of a name. Like a 'loony I'm in love' smile.~ (A/N- We use 'loony I'm in love' smile a lot. Kat wrote it in a CCS fic, Sparkles thought it was funny, and now we use it all the time. Kat's bad habits are very catchy, no da?) Aria: ~Thought so.~ Heero: *Looks at Relena, slight smile. Looks away* Duo: ~*Laughs*~ Aria: ~Wa?~ Duo: ~If only you could see!~ Aria: ~What? What happened?~ Duo: ~If I wasn't so sure I'd think I was hallucinating. Heero just smiled.~ Aria: ~Really?!?! At what? Relena?~ Duo: ~*Cracking up* Yes.. Ahahahahaha!~ Aria: ~*Cheer* Yes, finally!~ Duo: ~*Suspicious* Finally?~ Aria: ~Something 4 years in the making.~ Duo: ~I have to get a picture of this~ Aria: ~Make sure I get a double~ Duo: ~Roger, can do~ Aria: ~^^~ Duo: *Pulls a camera out of hammerspace. Takes aim. Focuses. Waits for Heero to look at Relena. Ready to snap a photo* Heero: *Looks at Relena with a smile again* Relena: *Opens her eyes, and smiles back* Duo: *Takes photo. A resounding click fills the air. Thinks: Ack! Hope they didn't hear! Slips camera back into hammerspace* Quatre and Trowa: *In town* Wufei: *Meditating. Wouldn't notice if the house was burning down* Aria: ~Hey Duo. Tell me when the music becomes just barely clear enough to hear.~ *Puts in 'Blessed', and starts to slowly turn it up* (A/N- 'Blessed' by Christina Aguilera is a great song.) Duo: *Waits a bit then hears it* ~I hear it~ Aria: *Stops turning it up* Relena: Heero-kun? Heero: Yes? Relena: Do you hear music? Heero: *Listens for a second* Yeah. Relena: I guess we're in heaven then. *Smiles* Unless music playing in the background is a normal thing... Heero: Shouldn't be. Relena: Well doesn't matter to me. As long as you're here. Heero: *Brushes a strand of her hair away from her face* I'll never leave you. Duo: *In the house, developing the film* Relena: *Kisses him on the cheek* I know. ^^ Heero: *Blushes slightly, then smiles and kisses her* Relena: *Kisses back* (A/N- Another phrase Sparkles has picked up from Kat) Duo: *Thinks: I think I'll take one more. Godspeeds back to the tree* ~!~ Aria: ~What now?~ Duo: *Grabs camera out of hammerspace* ~This is too good. You'll see soon.~ *Gets an ultra good view, and takes the picture. Godspeeds back* ~Ohohoho. (A/N- Is it just me, or does this sound like Tomoyo from CCS?) This is great.~ *Finishes developing the pics* ~Completed!! Bwahaha!~ Aria: ~I wanna see.~ Duo: ~How much will you pay? *Evil smile*~ Aria: ~Depends on what currency you'd like. Kisses or tootsie rolls.~ Duo: ~Yummy, my favorite flavors! I'll take 3 kisses and 3 tootsie rolls, for two photos. Deal?~ Aria: ~^^ Deal.~ Duo: ~Cash on delivery.~ *Walks upstairs, opens door* Package for Aria. *Holds up 2 photos* Aria: *Hands him the tootsie rolls. Kisses him three times. Takes the photos from him.* Duo: Sweet. So what do you think of the pictures? Aria: Good job. Thanks so much. *Smile* Duo: *Big smile* Relena: Time to head back, it's almost time for your party ^^ Heero: I already got the best possible present. Relena: You're so sweet Heero. Heero: Not as sweet as you. *Kisses her* Relena: *Kisses back. Stands up* Well, for the sake of your social life you must show up for your own party. Heero: Too bad. Relena: Too bad? Heero: I'd rather just stay here with you. Relena: *Smiles* Well in that case... *Sits down* I'd rather stay here anyway. No cake, but you're all the sweetness I need. No candles, but then we don't need light. All I need is you. Heero. Heero: And all I need is you. Relena. Relena: *Scoots closer and rests on his chest* Heero: *Picks her up and spins her around* Relena: That was fun. I wish we could waltz. Heero: No music could be more beautiful than you. But if you really want to. Hand me your brooch. Relena: Anything. *Hands it to him* Heero: *Does something to the computer, and music plays. A waltz, and it's just loud enough* You can turn it off by pressing the map screen. Relena: *Smiles* It's beautiful. What else could I give you for your birthday? Heero: What I would ask for is not possible. One person can't give eternity. Relena: I'd try. *Kisses him* Duo: I want cake! Aria: Me too! Duo: I'm gonna get them so I can have cake. Want to come? Aria: *Hyper nod* Yeah! Duo: On 3. 1.2.3 Duo and Aria: *Godspeed outside* Relena: You remember the first time we waltzed? Heero: Yes. The circumstances weren't as positive as they are now. Relena: If you told me then I'd be doing this then, I would have laughed. Heero: How cruel. Really, sometimes I wonder whether you like me. Relena: Don't say that!!! Never forget, aishiteru! Heero: Aishiteru, too. Duo: Yooo hooo!! Aria: Hey, you two! Relena: *Embarrassed* Oh,...hi.. Heero: *Also embarrassed, but doesn't really show it* What do you two want? Duo: CAKE! Aria: *Hyper nod* Relena: *Anime fall. Stands up, sweatdropping* Ok, let's head back. Aria: *Jumping up and down* Yay! Yay, yay, yay! Relena: *Walks back* Heero: *Follows Relena, ignoring Duo and Aria as much as he can* Duo: Cake! Everyone: *Sits down at the table. Heero at the head of the table. Relena on his left, Trowa next to Relena, Wufei next to Trowa. Duo on Heero's right, Aria next to Duo, Quatre next to Aria* Relena: *Walks into the kitchen and back with the cake, and sets it in front of Heero* Alright, make a wish. ^^ Heero: *Closes his eyes, makes a wish, and blows out candles* Relena: Yay, you got them all. Now we better cut it. Duo: Yay!! Aria: Hurry!! Relena: *Slices a piece of cake for each* Heero eats first. Duo: Eat! Heero: *Takes a bite outta his piece* Aria: *Eating her cake, suddenly gets the idea to start a cake fight. Takes a forkful of cake, and sends it flying at Duo. Cake hits him square in the jaw. Starts laughing hysterically* Duo: Hey!!! *Flings cake back, but hits Trowa on accident* (A/N- ^^; Very bad aim. You'll see that they all seem to have bad cake flinging aim. Sometimes I wonder.) Trowa: *Glares at Duo. Flings cake, but hits Heero* Duo: *Laughs hysterically* Heero: *Glare. Flings cake, hits Wufei instead of Trowa* Wufei: *Glares at Heero. Flings cake and it hits Aria* Duo: *Falls out of chair laughing* Aria: *Laughing. Eyes Relena and Quatre* Hmmm... *Flings the cake at Quatre, and hits him* Quatre: I'm hit! *Falls over* Aria: *Feeling very proud of herself for starting it* Quatre: *Puts hand on top of table and grabs cake, flings it at someone...and it hits Relena. Pulls himself up and looks around* (A/N- He flings it randomly, but it just happens to hit the only unhit person.) Relena: My dress!! *Stands up. Cake falls onto the floor* You ruined my dress!! *Throws cake at Quatre, and hits* (A/N- I guess it's a girl thing to have good aim. Maybe a side affect of war is that you have bad aim in anything else.) Quatre: Don't blame me! Aria started it! *Throws cake at Aria, hits her hair* Aria: *Takes cake out of hair, eats a bit, then throws the rest at Wufei, and it hits his forehead* Yup. Sure did start it and proud of it. ~Oh, how the pacifists have fallen.~ Wufei: Onna! *Throws cake, and misses, hitting Trowa instead* Aria: Need to work on your aim Wu-man. Wufei: Grrrr.... Aria: *Big smile* Duo: *Sits back in his chair* Point for Aria. Trowa: *Takes a big handful of cake and smashes it in Wufei's face* Wufei: *Wipes off cake* You little!!!!! *Smashes cake in his face* Trowa: *More cake at Wufei* Wufei: *Pulls out katana and charges at Trowa* Aria: *Godspeeds over, takes katana from Wufei, and godspeeds back* This is a cake war. Play fair Wu-wu. *Puts the katana into her hammerspace* Wufei: *Glares* Fine then... Duo: *Snickers* Wufei: *Smashes cake into Duo and Aria's faces* Aria: *Takes a fork in each hand, and sends cake at both Heero and Quatre, hitting both targets* Quatre: *Wipes off cake and repeats* I am a pacifist. I am a pacifist. I am a pacifist. Aria: Didn't seem like it a few minutes ago. Besides, a little cake never hurt anyone. Hit someone. Quatre: I am a..all right then! *Shoves cake in Aria's face. Laughs* Aria: *Big smile* Thanks! *Laughing Eats cake off her face* Yum. Good cake Relena. Relena: *Trying to clean the cake off her dress* It should be, I made it. It's hopeless. It will never come off. Aria: ~Not like she doesn't have a million other dresses.~ Duo: ~But this one's special. *Laughs*~ Aria: ~*Laughing*~ Duo: It's just a dress Relena, it will probably wash out. ~But she can't wash it, Heero touched it, it's holy now ^^~ Relena: I suppose. Aria: *Starts laughing so hard she falls off her chair. Starts rolling on the floor laughing* Duo: *Rotfl with Aria* Relena: What's so funny? Aria: *Can't stop laughing to say* Duo: Oh...nothing... *Snicker* Relena: *Pouts* I don't see what's so funny. Aria: *Laughing even harder* Quatre: They finally lost it... I knew it would happen one day.. Aria: *Slowly stops laughing, and sits back in her chair* Duo: *Sits in chair, tries to breath slowly* Aria: Ok, I think it's present time. Relena: I agree. Quatre: Who's first? Aria: ~Though none of us coulda gotten him a better present then Relena.~ Relena should be. Duo: ~In his eyes I suppose...~ Relena: All right. *Pulls out a box and sets it in front of Heero* Heero: *Unwraps box, and opens. It's a heart picture frame, with a glowing out-line, and on the back is written "Omae o korosu"* I like it, but it needs a picture. Duo: ~Should we?~ Aria: ~Yeah. 2nd edition?~ Duo: ~2nd edition.~ Aria: ~Ok. ^^~ Duo: I think we can help you with that. ^^ Aria: We've got the perfect pic. Duo: ~Go get it~ Aria: ~Ok. But you'd better give me another copy.~ *Godspeeds up to her room, and gets the pic. Godspeeds back, and puts the pic in Heero's hand. Sits back in her chair* Duo: ~I have plenty of copies, plus the negitives~ Aria: ~Good~ Heero: -_- Omae o korosu both you bakas. Relena: *Stares at the photo, very red* How?.. Aria: *Points at Duo* Duo: ~Hey!~ *Points at Aria* Aria: ~HEY!~ I did not. But I did give ya some music. Duo: She told me to. ~:p~ Aria: Nuh, uh. You asked if you should, and I said sure, give me a double. Duo: So, like I said, you told me to. Aria: You came up with the idea. Duo: I wouldn't have done it if you had told me not too. Aria: You knew I wouldn't tell you not to. Duo: Did not! Aria: Did too! Duo: Did not! Aria: Too! Duo: Not! Aria: Too! Duo: *Walks over, and kisses her on the cheek* Not! Aria: ~Not gonna work this time.~ Too to infinity. Everyone else: *Sweatdropping* Duo: ~Drat.~ *Mutters* Not. *Sits down, and slouches* Aria: *Gives him a kiss on the cheek. Grabs a tootsie roll out of hammerspace, and hands it to him.* ~Ok.~ *Sits down* Duo: *Eats candy* ~Yay, for both~ Aria: ~^^ Maybe I'll tell you where one of my tootsie stashes is.~ Duo: ~Naw, I'd rather have a kiss to 1,000 tootsie rolls anyday.~ Aria: ~I bet you'd be even happier if you got both.~ Duo: ~Well.....^^~ Relena: *Sweatdrop* Well....it's a picture....I guess that's good enough... Heero: *Puts it in frame* Well....I suppose....you're right. Duo: So you like it do you? ^^ Heero: -_- baka. Relena: *Pulls out a black bag from hammerspace* Do you know what is in here Duo? Duo: Pictures? Relena: Right. Do you know who those pictures are of? Duo: No. Relena: They're of you. And unless you want them distributed freely, I suggest you take back that comment. Duo: Yeah...like I believe you. Relena: *Pulls out a photo and hands it to him* Duo: *Turns white and gives it back* I retract my statement. Relena: *Puts the bag back in hammerspace. Smiles* Now wasn't that easy? Aria: *Hands Heero a package* Heero: *Unwraps it, finding a shirt just like all his other ones* Duo: *Hands him a huge trash bag* Look inside. Heero: *Opens it up. It's full of candy* Duo: *Sad face* It was a sacrifice, but I'll live. Heero: Thanks I guess. Duo: You're welcome. Quatre: Me! Me next! *Sets down a heavy box with a thud* Heero: *Opens it up. It's a set of books* Quatre: It's all about politics and stuff. Heero: Uh, thanks. Quatre: You're welcome ^^ Trowa: I'm next. *Sets box in front of Heero* Heero: *Opens it. It's a set of throwing knifes* Trowa: Catherine helped me pick it out. Wufei: I guess that leaves me. *Sets down his gift* It's a katana. *Turns to Aria* Speaking of katanas, can I have mine back? Aria: I guess so. *Puts her hand into hammerspace, moves it around for awhile* Hm. *In hammerspace up to her shoulder* Ah, there it is. *Takes out his katana and hands it to him* Wufei: Thanks...I guess... *Puts it in his hammerspace* Relena: *Starts cleaning up. Walks up to her room* Aria: *In her room* Relena: Hello Aria. ^^ Aria: Hi! ^^ Relena: I was just coming up to sleep. Aria: Oh. Relena: Which reminds me, how many of those photos do you have? Aria: I have one copy. Relena: Are there others? Aria: Could be. Relena: Could be? Aria: That's what I said. Relena: I guess I'll have to ask Duo then, since you both seemed to be in on this together. I'll be back soon. Aria: ~Duo, she's gonna bug you 'bout the pics.~ Relena: *Walks to Duo's room and knocks on the door* Duo: ~Let her, I'm not worried~ Aria: ~Just thought you'd like to know.~ Duo: ~Well thanks then~ Aria: ~Ok.~ Duo: *Opens the door* Relena: Hello Duo. May I come in? Duo: Oh, it's you Relena, I thought you'd be asleep. Sure, come in. Relena: *Goes inside* Photo. Duo: What about them? Relena: I deserve a copy. Duo: I suppose. But which one? Er...Heh, I'll go get it. Relena: No, I heard you. I want both of them. Duo: ~Drat, I told her about the other one~ Aria: ~^^;~ Duo: ~I guess I'll have to get a third sometime. *Evil grin*~ Aria: ~Hehe~ Duo: *Sighs* Ok ok... *Digs in hammerspace. Goes into hammerspace up to his waist, and then pulls out 2 photos* Here you are... Relena: *Pulls on photos, but Duo doesn't let go* ARIA!!! Aria: ~Duo, give her the pics.~ Duo: *Pouts* Ok, ok. *Lets go* Relena: *Stumbles backwards, and looks at the pics* Duo: You're just lucky Aria sided with you. Relena: And how do you know that? Duo: Oh..uh.. ~Will you explain?~ Aria: ~Why? You've blabbed twice now.~ Duo: ~Fine fine...~ *Explains about everything* Relena: That explains a lot. Well, I'll be leaving now. *Turns to leave* You better burn the rest of those copies. *Walks out. Walks back into Aria's room, looking at the pics. Scans them onto the computer, resizes them, prints them out, nice quailty, and puts both in her brooch* Good night Aria. Aria: Night. Relena: *Goes to sleep* Duo: ~G'night~ Aria: ~Night~ ::Next Morning:: Relena: *Wakes up, it's 3 am. Sneaks down stairs, and grabs some food. Walks outside, and sits down at the base of a tree watching the sunrise* Heero: *Up and talking a walk. Sees Relena sitting up ahead, and goes over to her* Relena: *Still looking at the sun* Hello Heero, nice day isn't it? Heero: Really nice. Relena: I'm leaving today, in a couple of hours you know. Heero: I know. Relena: I'll go back to earth, then return to my job. Then everything will be back to the way it was... Heero: Not quite everything. Relena: What's not quite everything? Heero: You and me for one. Relena: *Smiles, although Heero can't see it* I'm glad of that. Heero: *Walks over and sits next to her* Relena: *Leans her head onto his* ::Time passes and neither of them move:: Relena: *An alarm on her watch goes off. Stands up* Heero: *Stands up also* Relena: It's time for me to leave, Heero. *Looks at his face, as if it was the last time she would see it* Heero: Why are you looking at me like that? Relena: *Looks surprised* Because I'll miss you. Heero: I'll miss you too. *Gets an idea* Why don't you just stay here? Relena: But.. I've got my job. And I don't think the others would want me to stay. Heero: They won't care. It's your decision. Relena: Then I'm staying. Heero and Relena: *Walk back to the house hand in hand* 


	3. The Snowstorm

The Snowstorm Duo: *Walks downstairs and looks out the window* WHAT?! Heero: *Woken up by Duo's yell* What's wrong, baka? Duo: *Points to the window* We're snowed in, and I was going to get more candy today. Wufei: *Walks downstairs* Of course, candy from a baby. Duo: What was that Wu-man? Wufei: Nothing _you_ would understand. Relena: *Walks in looking sleepy* What's all the noise about? Heero: It snowed last night. Aria: *Walks in eating a big sucker* What did I hear about snow? Duo: *Sad face* Relena: It snowed last night, I thought Duo's candy supply had run out or something. Quatre: *Walks in, looking cheerful* That's all just a shortage of sugar? Duo: *Angrily* My shortage of candy is no small matter. Aria: You should keep a better supply. Duo: I was gonna get more today, but then it snowed. Relena: *Shrugs* Who's up for pancakes? Aria: Pancakes sound good. Quatre: Sure. Duo: Fine.. Wufei: *Shrugs* Trowa: *Has just walked in* Heero: Ok. Trowa: *Nods* (A/N- Yes, he did just agree to it without knowing what it was. That could be a very dangerous practice. What if they were talking about killing him in his sleep?) Aria: ~Hmm, maybe after breakfast we can make snowcicles.~ Duo: ~Deciding to be nice now, ne?~ Aria: ~Aww, I wasn't trying to be mean.~ Duo: ~*Sniffle* I need my sugar~ Aria: ~Pancakes have syrup.~ Duo: ~Maybe I'll just have syrup for breakfast, unless you'll donate some tootsie rolls or something~ Aria: ~Sure.~ *Pulls a bag of tootsie rolls out of hammerspace* ~Catch~ *Throws it to him* Duo: *Hits him in the face* ~Sabotage, but sugar is sugar!~ Relena: *Brings out the pancakes, a _really_ big pile, and sets them down* First batch done. Duo: *Takes half, and both bottles of syrup. Pours both bottles on his pancakes. Starts eating* Aria: *Takes almost all the rest, and pulls a bottle of syrup out of hammerspace* Quatre: *Takes half of what is left* Aria: *Pours the bottle over the pancakes, and starts eating* Relena: *Comes out and sets down a regular stack of pancakes on Heero's plate. Goes back into the kitchen* Wufei: *Takes the last 2 pancakes, and eats them* Heero: *Eats* Duo: ~Drat, if he took any longer I was gonna eat his~ Aria: ~*Laughs*~ Duo: ~How come he gets his own stack anyway?~ Aria: ~Think hard.~ Duo: ~Wait, I already know the answer to that. You'd make me my own stack wouldn't you?~ Aria: ~Sure.~ Duo: ~Not that I'd eat any of your cooking...Oops..did I mind say that out loud ^^;~ Aria: ~:p You haven't even _tried_ my cooking.~ Duo: ~_You've_ never cooked anything for me~ Aria: ~I doubt Relena would let me into her kitchen.~ Relena: *Sets down another regular stack, and takes part* Trowa: *Takes part of the stack* Duo: *Finishes his pile, er..batch, his huge amount* Aria: *Almost finished with hers* Quatre: *Finished awhile ago* Heero, Trowa, and Relena: *Finish* Duo: ~Snowcicles?~ Aria: ~I'll go get the sugar.~ Duo: ~No one else knows about this ok, I need all the sugar I can get.~ Aria: *Walks into the kitchen, and comes back out carrying a huge container of sugar* Duo: *Stands in the snow* So how does this work? Aria: You mean you've never made a snowcicle? Duo: I didn't exactly have oodles of spare time, being off saving humanity... Aria: ^^; I guess I'll have to tell ya, then. You make an icicle of fresh snow, and coat it thickly with sugar. Duo: Makes sense. Aria: Then the best part. Ya eat it. Duo: *Makes 3 and eats them* Brr, cold. *Shrugs* Sugar is sugar. Aria: *Makes one, and eats it* Mmmmm. Duo: *Makes, and eats snowcicles until about half the bag is left* Aria: *Making and eating snowcicles* *The bag is empty* Duo: Ok, I'm cold now, lets head inside. Plus the sugar is gone. Aria: *Shrug* Ok, guess it's time to go in then. Duo and Aria: *Walk inside* Relena: *Sitting in the main room reading, sees them walk in* What were ya doing? Aria: Making snowcicles. (A/N- Probably no one has ever made snowcicles. Maybe Kat and her friend made them up out of nowhere.) Relena: *Puzzled look* Ok... Duo: By the way, we're out of sugar now. Relena: That's ok I'll just...Oh, wait. The snow. Aria: Sorry. Guess I shouldn't have brought _all_ the sugar out to make the snowcicles. Duo: *Shrugs* I'll last through today, but tomorrow.... Aria: *Laughs* And I've got enough candy stockpiled to last a few weeks. Duo: *Glares at Aria* Aria: Of course, I'll share. Duo: You better. Aria: Hey, anyone wanna make snowmen? Duo: No thanks, I'll pass, sugar needs to stay warm, no more snow for me. Aria: Hm, what about you Relena? Relena: It depends... (A/N- He-kun or no, the unfinished clause) Aria: I guess I'll go by myself then. Relena: Have fun. Aria: I will. *Under breath* It's the rest of you that won't have any fun. Duo: *Is asleep on the couch* Aria: *Goes outside, and starts making snowmen. Then decides it'd be much more fun to make a _HUGE_ snow maze all around the house (A/N- House in center, maze around.), so starts one. Using godspeed, so she'll be able to finish fairly fast. Making very complicated maze, so it'll take hours to try to get through it if you don't know the way. Finishes, and goes back into the house* I'm back! Duo: *Wakes up, still half asleep* You left? Aria: I went outside to make snowmen. *Smiles, a little wickedly* Duo: *Fully awake now* Be afraid, be very afraid. Aria: I hope no one really wanted to get out of here. Duo: What did you do? Aria: You'll find out. Relena: *Thinks: Good thing I didn't have any plans this week* Aria: *Wickedly sweet smile* Duo: ~You're not being very nice to me in my time of need Aria~ Aria: ~Maybe you'll learn to have a back up supply.~ Duo: ~That's it, I'm done being nice.~ Aria: ~Oh, really.~ Duo: ~Really.~ Aria: ~*Laugh*~ Duo: ~And _what_ is so humorous?~ Aria: ~Nothing. Nothing at all. *Laugh*~ Duo: I'll be upstairs. *Walks into his room* Relena: *Thinks: I probably don't want to know* *Funny noises are heard from Duo's room* Heero: *Thinks: What in the world is that baka doing* Aria: *Goes to her room, turns on her N64, and starts playing Mariokart. Beats the game for probably the 50 millionth time. Goes down to the kitchen. Makes a crumb crust French silk pie. Puts it in oven to bake, open window to let out smell* (A/N- ^^; I have no idea where she got the sugar for it, seeing as they used it all up before. But, oh well.) Duo: *Funny noises have stopped* Aria: *Pie done. Takes out of oven. Puts a lot whipped cream on. Goes up to Duo's room carrying the pie and a fork, and knocks on the door* Duo: *Calls from inside, sing-songy voice* Who is it? Aria: It's me. Duo: *Opens door slightly* Yes? Aria: *Has the pie behind her back* Hungry? Duo: Why? Aria: Just asking. Duo: Yes Aria: Like pie? Duo: Yes Aria: Chocolate pie? Duo: Only with whipped cream on top Aria: Lots and lots of whipped cream. Duo: Yes Aria: *Smile* Good. *Pulls the pie from behind her back* Duo: Is that for me? Aria: Yup, all for you. Duo: I'm sorry if I was grumpy earlier. I get edgy without a high sugar level. Aria: That's all right, I don't think I helped it, either. Duo: *Eats the pie, at a regular pace* It's good. Aria: *Smile* Thanks. Duo: Could use some more whipped cream though. Aria: I'll make a note of that. Duo: Wanna see what I made? Aria: Sure. Duo: Ok, but you gotta close your eyes. Aria: All right. *Closes eyes* Duo: *Pushes her inside* You can open them now. Aria: *Opens her eyes* Duo: *Looks unstable* It's a snowplow. I made it from some spare things laying around. I can go get more candy now. ^^ Aria: But. but you'll ruin the maze. Duo: What maze? Aria: The huge maze I made around the house. Duo: *Thinks* Well then I won't use it if you show me out. Aria: Ok. I'll help ya get out. Duo: Let's go then. Sugar awaits. Hmm *Thinks* Wanna see a movie while we're in town? Aria: Sounds good. C'mon then. *Walks to the front door* Duo: *Follows* Aria: *Walks out the front door* Aria, with Duo following: *Starts walking through the maze. Drops to knees and crawls into a hidden hole in the wall. Gets up on the other side of the wall. Starts walking again* Duo: How large is this thing anyway? Aria: Oh, very large. Each side is about a mile long. Duo: I imagine you had lots of spare time in your childhood. Aria: *Somewhat sadly* Yeah. Duo: Well you've got me now, never a dull moment. ^^ Aria: *Small smile* Duo: How much farther? Aria: Not too far. *Turns sharply around a corner* Duo: *Misses the turn and hits the wall, and then runs to catch up* Aria: *Turns around one more corner, to the exit* Duo: *Sees the exit* The end of the tunnel. Aria: Well, we're out. Duo: Movie now or later? Aria: Whichever you want. Duo: If I get candy at the movie we can do it now. Aria: Probably will have candy there. Duo: I'd be amazed if they didn't. Duo and Aria: *Get to the theater. Buy out a whole case of candy* Duo: Here, *Points* we'll see "The Black Sky" I've heard it's funny. *Buys tickets* Where we gonna sit? Aria: The back. Duo: How about the back of the middle? Aria: Sounds good. Duo and Aria: *Sit* *Movie starts, they watch, they laugh, it ends* *Meanwhile in the house* Quatre: *Opens the side door* 0_o When did this get here? Relena: Aria Quatre: Figures, well I'm off. Relena: See you in the spring. Quatre: *walks into the maze. Goes around the corner. Falls into a hole that suddenly opens up below him* AAAHHH! *Climbs out* Why me. *Sighs and runs around a corner. There's another corner a few feet away. Walks slowly around it. And another corner a few feet away. Jogs around the corner. Another corner a few feet away. Looks around confused, but goes around the corner. Straight for awhile. Walks cautiously forward. Hears a click sound, like stepping on a switch* Drat. *Snowballs start flying from all directions. Dodges some, but gets hit a lot also. The snowballs stop. Sighs and looks around. Closes eyes, and walks around the corner at the end. There's a sign that says 'I would turn back if I were you'* What, what did I do to deserve this? But signs are meant to be followed. *Turns around. Ends up back at the side door and goes inside* Relena: *Looks up* Back already? I thought you'd take at least another hour. Quatre: Thanks for the vote of confidence. *Walks to his room* ::Back in town:: Duo and Aria: *Both walk out of theatre* Duo: We'll stop at the candy store then head back, K? Aria: All right. Duo: *Walks into the giant, multi-story candy store, and buys out the second story inventory* Aria: *Buys out almost their entire tootsie roll inventory* Duo: *Goes back in and buys the rest (of the tootsie rolls). Walks a couple feet away and does complicated things involving hammerspace, and opens his stash, and empties all of the recent purchases into it* Aria: *Stuffs the tootsie rolls into hammerspace* Duo: I wonder if anyone tried to leave yet... Aria: If they did, there's very little chance they got out. Yes, well let's see, shall we? Aria: *Smile* Ok. Duo and Aria: *Go back to the house, back through the maze, and walk inside* Aria: Hi everyone!!!! Relena: Better watch out for Quatre. He went for a walk in your death trap. Aria: Which door? Relena: Side. Aria: Oh, good. Then he probably only got a shallow fall and some snowballs. Relena: I don't know, ask him. Aria: Just a good thing he didn't take the back door. Relena: I'll keep that in mind Quatre: *Walks downstairs* I missed my meeting. Aria: So you met the maze. Quatre: And I hear I have _you_ to thank for it. Aria: *Shrugs* I was bored, and no one would make snowmen with me. Quatre: I blame you Duo. Aria: Did you turn back at the sign? Quatre: Yes. Aria: Good. And whatever you do, don't use the back door. Quatre: I already called and canceled all my meetings this week. Aria: Ya know, ya coulda just asked me the way out. Quatre: *Shrugs* I needed a vacation anyway. Aria: Well, ya got one. Quatre: I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted after that maze. Aria: *Laughs* Quatre: *Walks upstairs* Relena: I really thought he'd take longer. Aria: He obeyed the signs. Maybe you should take a try at it. Relena: *Small smirk* No reason to. Aria: Would you go if Heero asked you to? Relena: Of course. Aria: Thought so. Relena: What else could you think. Aria: *Shrugs* Relena: Did you buy more sugar? Aria: Lots. (A/N- They bought regular kitchen sugar, too.) Relena: Good, I can cook dinner then. Duo: I'm gonna go upstairs now. *Walks upstairs. Opens the door to Heero's room* What'cha doing? Heero: Polishing a gun. (A/N- Seeing as that's what I _always_ have him doing, that shouldn't be a surprise.) Duo: Fun, anything else? Heero: No. What do you want? Duo: To bug you. *Evil smile* Heero: *Regular glare* Duo: Is that all I get? I thought I'd get at least a deathglare. Heero: Go away. Duo: Why? Heero: Because I told you to. Duo: Why? Heero: Because. Duo: Why? Heero: *Glare in between regular and death* ... Duo: *Pout* C'mon I thought that was a pretty good one. Heero: Do you have no one else to annoy? Duo: *Smile* You're just too much fun to. Heero: Baka. Duo: Yes, He-kun? Heero: Don't. Call. Me. That. Duo: What is that Relena's special name for you or something? Heero: -_- Go. Away. Duo: *Laughs* That's more like it. Heero: *Still deathglaring* Duo: How many times have I told you, that's Relena's special look, you shouldn't use it so lightly. Heero: Shut up and go away. Duo: Maybe, why do you want me to get Relena for you or something? Heero: *Levels gun at Duo* Omae o korosu. Duo: *Smiles and stands up* I'll take that as a yes. *Walks downstairs* Oh, Relena, Heero was talking about you. Relena: *Looks up from her book* Duo: Or maybe he always says that when polishing his guns... Relena: Well I'm done with my book. Would you like to read it, oh wait I forgot. Duo: Forgot what? Relena: Oh, nothing, nothing you would understand. *Walks upstairs. Knocks on Heero's door* Heero: Yes? Relena: Can I come in? Heero: Sure. Relena: *Walks in and sits down* I couldn't stand the stupidity surrounding Duo, it was giving me a headache. Heero: Being around Duo does that to people. Relena: I heard he was trying to bug you. Heero: It's what he considers fun. Relena: He finally got his sugar, I suppose it was instinct. Heero: I suppose. Relena: So anyway I came in here to read, since Duo is downstairs. Heero: A good idea. Duo: *Opens Arias door* I'm bored. Aria: Already? Duo: I already bugged Heero and Relena. Aria: Then let's go bug Wu-man. Duo: First I'll play you in Mariokart. Aria: Ok. *Restarts Mariokart. Hands Duo second controller* Duo: I get dibs on Bowser. Aria: Ok. I get Yoshi. Duo: Prepare to be flattened. Aria: Not if ya can't catch me. *Chooses Rainbow Road* Duo: *Gets a star, and runs over Yoshi, passing into 1st* Aria: *Gets a lightning bolt, shrinking Bowzer, then catches up and flattens him. Gets a stupid useless green shell, and throws it backwards* Duo: *Is hit by the shell and by some miracle flys off the edge, (A/N- Near the starting line) and land halfway through the course, in first. (A/N- It can happen. We've seen it.) Gets a single banana and holds it behind him* Aria: *Gets a multispeed up, and uses it, but is still, obviously, fairly far behind* Duo: *Gets another box, a single mushroom, and still holds the banana, crosses the line for the final lap* Aria: *Gets a horned blue shell, and shoots it* Duo: *It crashes into Bowser* Aria: *Yoshi is right behind him* Duo: *Gets 3 red shells and has them circling him* Aria: *Gets an upsidedown question box, and drops it* Duo: *Slips on a banana and slides into first, but is passed by Yoshi for a final win by 1 second* Aria: Ha! Duo: I said I'd flatten you, I never claimed I'd win. :P Aria: True. Duo: Let's go bug Wu-man now. Aria: *Smile* Ok! Duo: *Opens Wufei's door* Aria: *Singsong voice* Hey Wu-man! Wufei: What do you want? Aria: *Pretend hurt voice* I just wanted to say hello. Wufei: *Sacrastic* Sure. Aria: Oh, yeah. And to tell you I'm going to go paint Nataku pink. Wufei: *Grabs Duo's braid, and holds the katana to it* Not unless you think Duo needs a haircut. Duo: Hey, leave me outta this. Aria: Fine, I won't paint it pink. Wufei: *Lets go* Duo: *Runs behind Aria* Aria: *After a short pause* I'll paint it hot pink with purple hearts. Wufei: Baka. Aria: Yes? Wufei: I'm giving you 10 seconds to get out of this room. Aria: Ah, c'mon. You're no fun. Wufei: 1 Aria: What'll ya do if I don't leave? Wufei: 2 Aria: You could at least answer my question Wufei: 3 Duo: I'm rather disappointed Aria. I got a death glare by now. Aria: Wufei is too _weak_ to give a death glare. Wufei: 4 Aria: But he does know how to count. Wufei: You're the weak one onna. 5 Aria: Oh, really Wu-man? Wufei: All onna-tachi are weak. 6 Aria: At least _I'm_ not _afraid_ of someone painting my gundam. Wufei: I'm not afraid onna, I was just looking for an excuse to cut off Duo's braid, and you gave it to me. 7 Aria: You're afraid. If you weren't you wouldn't be kicking me out of your room. Wufei: I'm not going to play your little game, you won't get a glare out of me. 8 Aria: Then you won't get me to leave your room. *Sits down* Duo: *Sigh* Very disappointing. I really thought I'd trained you better. Wufei: 9 Aria: I'm glad you know how to count. It means you can pass kindergarten. Wufei: 10. Get. Out. Now. Aria: I'm still in your room. What'cha gonna do about it? Wufei: *Struggles not to glare* Evil...little...baka Aria: Thank you. I try. Duo: *Munching on popcorn* This is better. Wufei: *Evil smirk, holds up a remote* Do you baka-tachi know what this is? Aria: A remote? Wufei: True, but a special one. Aria: That's nice. Wufei: Can you guess what it does? Aria: Turns something on and off? Wufei: Nope. Aria: Then I don't know. Wufei: It's linked up to the self-destruct mechanism in your gundam. One push, and boom. Aria: You wouldn't. Wufei: Why not? Aria: *Godspeed grabs the remote from him* Because I've got it. Wufei: *Shrug* You're still an onna. Aria: *Does a mimicing, over-exagerated shrug* You're still too _weak_ to give a death glare. Wufei: *Sticks out his tongue* :P Aria: And childish, too. Wufei: OUT. Duo: C'mon nothing left to do here. *Walks out* Aria: Fine. I'll leave. But because I want to, not cuz you told me to. *Walks out of his room* Duo: I'm sorry to say Aria, you didn't get many points. Aria: He was very stubborn today. Maybe I _should_ paint Nataku, just to get a reaction. Duo: True, hmm maybe 3 points. 5 total since he was being stubborn. I got a death glare, a continues death glare, a glare in-between, a regular glare, a "omae o korosu" Aria: Good job. Duo: ^^ Yup, I _am_ the master. Aria: You may be the master of teasing, but I'm the master of Mariokart. Duo: *Shakes head* One round, and I _let_ you win. That a master does not make. In short, you aren't the master of Mariokart. Aria: *Shrugs* That's your opinion. Duo: So what are we gonna do now? We could watch TV, but it's probably re- runs. Aria: We could try to talk someone into trying the maze. Duo: *Evil smile* Like Relena? Aria: She'll go if we talk Heero into it. Duo: Yes, now we just have to think of a plan to get him in the maze. Aria: Maybe if we bug him enough, he'll wanna leave. Duo: *Shrug* It's more fun than being bored, and it might work. Aria: Then let's go try. Duo: All right. Aria: *Walks to Heero's room. Opens the door, and walks in. Overly loud and obnoxiously happy* Heeeeelloooo! Relena: *Thinks: What could she possibly want, other than to bug Heero?* Hello Aria. Aria: So, what'cha doin'? Relena: Reading my book. Duo: The one you said you finished? Relena: *Sweatdrop* No, a different one. Duo: Then why do they both have the same title and author? Relena: *Bigger sweatdrop* Uh, well you see its umm a series, in one book. Aria: What about you Heero? Heero: Polishing my gun. (A/N- ^^; Maybe I should think up something else for him to do.) Duo: It's still there? I'd have thought you'd polished through by now. Heero: *Regular glares at Duo* Duo: *Looks over Relena's shoulder* So what's it about? Relena: Its Shakespeare, Othello, it's sorta complicated. Aria: Wanna play ib Relena? Relena: What's that? Aria: I'm bringing. It's a mind game. Relena: All right. Aria: Let's get everyone together, then. *Everyone is gathered and in the living room* Ok, sit in a circle. ::Circle: Wufei, Aria, Duo, Trowa, Relena, Heero, Quatre:: (A/N- Ok, who's bright idea was it to put Wufei next to Aria??) Aria: Ok, we're going on a trip, and you have to decide what you're bringing. I'm bringing apples. *Turns to Duo* What are you bringing? Duo; Bananas? Aria: No, sorry, you can't bring bananas. Duo: Avocados? Aria: You only get one guess at a time. Trowa's turn. Duo: *Pouts* Trowa: Knifes? Aria: No. Relena's turn. Relena: Um...Teddybears? Aria: Nope, can't bring teddybears. At least, you can't. Heero? Heero: Homing missiles. Aria: Yup, you can bring homing missiles. Quatre? Quatre: Erm..um....Paper? Aria: Nope, you can't bring paper. Wufei? Wufei: My katana, I don't care what you say, I'm bringing it. Aria: Not by the rules you're not. I'm bringing avocados. Duo? Duo: That was my idea. *Pout* Shampoo? Aria: No, you can't bring shampoo. Trowa? Trowa: Teddybears. Aria: Sure. Relena? Relena: Ribbon Aria: Yup. Heero? Heero: Hammers Aria: Mmhm. Quatre? Quatre: *Pulls out a coin from his pocket* Quarter? Aria: *Nod* Wu-man? Wufei: I'm still bringing my katana, and I'll definitely bring Nataku. Aria: You can't bring either of them. I'm bringing apricots. Duo: DeathScythe Aria: Yup. I think everyone's got it but Wu-man. Wufei: *Glare* (A/N- He didn't glare before, but this isn't long after, eh?) Aria: So we'll just let him keep guessing 'til he says the right thing. Wufei: *Still glaring* Aria: *Smile* Wufei: *Starts randomly listing off things* Tea, candles, cake, headphones, speakers, water, keyboards... Aria: You can bring water. Wufei: Are we done then? Aria: Do you know _why_ you can bring water? Wufei: I really don't care. Aria: That's not a nice thing to say, Wu-man. Wufei: *Exasperated* Fine, because it starts with a "W" Aria: Very good. Wufei: I'm going back to my room now, just to let you baka-tachi know. Aria: Whatever Wu-man. Wufei: *Walks in and closes the door* Duo: What are we gonna do now? Aria: I dunno. We could play 'got the beat'. Relena: How does it work? Aria: I'll make up a beat, and you all have to try to copy it. Relena: Uh, ok. Aria: So, anyone object to playing? *Group no* Aria: *Scratches her head. Claps three times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with left hand. Claps again* Okay, someone show me the beat. Relena: *Blank look. Shrugs, claps 3 times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with right hand. Claps again* Was I close? Aria: Close, but don't quite have it. Want to see it again? *Scratches her head. Claps three times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with left hand. Claps again* Duo: I got it! *Scratches his head. Claps three times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with left hand. Claps again* Aria: Good job. Duo: *Big smile* Relena: If this was waltzing I'd be doing a lot better. Why don't you try Heero? Heero: *Claps three times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with left hand. Claps again* Aria: Nope, you don't have the beat. Quatre: I think I have it. *Scratches head, Claps three times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with left hand. Claps again* Aria: Yup, you've got it. Quatre: ^^ Trowa: Pretty sure I got it. *Scratches head, Claps three times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with left hand. Claps again* Aria: Yup. Relena: I've got it now, I think. *Scratches head, claps 3 times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with left hand. Claps again* Aria: *Nods* Heero: *Scratches head, Claps three times. Hits floor with right hand. Hits knee with left hand. Claps again* Aria: Yup, got it. Maybe a harder game. Like 'Who's in my Frying Pan'. Relena: After this I need to make some cookies ok? Aria: Ok, I'll pick three things to make my 'frying pan', and you have to figure out which one of us is in it. Duo: Sounds fun. Aria: Ok. That lamp *Points*, the door, and my left foot. Who's in my frying pan? Duo: You're talking in English here right? Aria: Uh, yeah. Duo: Sure doesn't sound like it. Aria: Just guess who's in the 'frying pan'. Duo: *Shrug* Wu-man? Aria: Nope. He's not even in the room. Duo: You could have mentioned that fact. Aria: Ok, it's of the people playing. Duo: All right then. Aria: Anyone can guess. Quatre: Heero? Aria: Nope. Trowa: Duo? Aria: Yup. Ok, we'll try again. Duo: Ok then. Aria: The table, the tv, and Heero. Who's in my frying pan? Relena: Trowa? Aria: Nope. Any more guesses? Duo: I'm thinking...I'm thinking.. Maybe Relena? Aria: Yup, Relena. Ok, how about this one. The window, that picture *Points to a picture*, and this speck of dust. Who's in my frying pan? Quatre: I have absoultely no idea, how about Trowa? Aria: No. Relena: A completely random guess, Quatre? Aria: Yup. Relena: Pretty good for a guess. ^^ Aria: Mmhm. Hm. The tv remote, the tv guide, and the window. Who's in my frying pan? This one's harder. Trowa: Me. Aria: Nope. Duo: Guesses, guesses. Heero. Aria: Nope. Quatre: You? Aria: Yup. It's me. Quatre: Yay! Aria: But do you know _why_ it was me? Next one: The right upper corner of the tv, the floor, and the window. Who's in my frying pan? Duo: I haven't any clue, but a popular guess, Trowa. Aria: Nope. Relena: Guessing is all I have to go on, and I'm not coming up with any ideas. Aria: It's someone in this room. Just say anyone as a guess. Relena: *Shrug* Heero Aria: Nope. Quatre: Randomly, Relena Aria: Nope. Trowa: Duo? Aria: Yup. Relena: I'm dropping out to make cookies. *Everyone agrees to end the game* Relena: *Walks into the kitchen* Aria! Come clean up your mess! Aria: Coming! *Godspeeds to the kitchen* Duo: *Laughs* Aria: *Godspeed cleans up the kitchen* There. Relena: *Starts mixing multiple things, turns on the oven. Dashes around doing various cooking things* Aria: *Walks out of the kitchen and outside* Quatre: *Sits down and reads some important paper* Duo: *Walks outside* Trowa: *Off to his room* Heero: *Reading a book* (A/N- ^^; It was cleaning a gun again, but I decided you people, and Heero, need a change from that.) Duo: What should we do now? Aria: I dunno. I was gonna build a snow castle. Duo: Sounds like fun, mind if I help? Aria: Course not. Duo: Where should we start? At the bottom? It's more fun to start at the top though. Aria: Depends. How many rooms'll it have? Duo: You mean life-sized don't you? Aria: Yeah. It wouldn't be fun to build it if you can't use it afterward. Duo: What about when it melts? Aria: It won't melt that fast. And then you build a new one next snowfall. Duo: I've never tried to build a life-sized one, it'll be an adventure. Aria: It's not that hard, really. Easier then building a maze. Duo: It'll get dark soon, but using godspeed we should finish in time for cookies and dinner. Aria: Ok. Duo and Aria: *Use godspeed, racing the sun to finish, and they manage just when the cookies finish. It's huge. Has about 20 rooms, and 3 floors. They made it good enough that you can walk on all of the floors* Relena: *From inside, loud enough for everyone to hear* DINNER!!! Duo: *Runs in and sits down* Aria: *Follows Duo in* Quatre: *Walks in from the living room* Trowa: *Walks in* Heero: *Walks in* Relena: *Walks in and stands* Is Wufei coming? Aria: Who knows. Who cares. Relena: Well, he's not here. *Brings out the meal* Duo: *Stuffs his face* Aria: *Eating* *Everyone there eats and finish the main meal, Duo and Aria finishing a lot earlier of course* Relena: I made a few desserts today, so what one do you each want? Aria: What'cha got? Relena: Cookies, Cake. You name it, I made it. Aria: Hmm, made ice cream? Relena: The 3 basic flavors. Aria: What types of cookies? Relena: Chocolate, Sugar, Iced, Oatmeal. Aria: Then I'll have some cake, doesn't matter what kind, chocolate and sugar cookies, and two scoops of each ice cream. Relena: *Runs into the kitchen and piles all the dishes and carefully balances them all, and sets them in front of Aria* Duo: I'll have everything she had plus, hmmm an apple pie. Aria: *Digs into the desserts* Relena: *Comes walking slowly with the pile of food, and sets in front of Duo, slightly out of breath* Quatre: 2 sugar cookies please. Heero: An iced cookie. Trowa: Vanilla ice cream. Relena: *Comes out with a platter with 2 sugar cookies on it, a big heart shaped pink frosting cookie, a small flower with blue icing cookie, and a dish of vanilla ice cream for Trowa. Sets it on the table* Heero: *Takes the heart cookie* Duo: *Is about halfway through his desserts* Aria: *About 3/4 done* Quatre: *Takes the two sugar cookies* Relena: *Beams happily and takes the flower cookie* WufeI *Walks downstairs* Relena: Where're you going Wufei? Wufei: Out. Quatre: Don't go through that door, choose a different one, or you'll never get anywhere. Aria: *Laughs* Wufei: *Shrugs* Fine. *Walks out the back door. Walks defiantly, turns left. Walks up the path which is sloping up at a 30 degree angle. Sees a deep hole at the top of the path, and slopes down on the other side. Dashes and jumps the gap, then continues on the slope. Takes a left on the path. Path goes into a dark tunnel that he can't see the end of. Walks in being alert and cautious, walking slowly. Thinks: What was that baka onna thinking when she made this? The tunnel slowly narrows to half the size, now about two feet between the walls. Looks around suspiciously, but walks on. Mumbles* Baka onna. *Sees a mound of snow blocking the bottom ¼ of the tunnel. Climbs over, mumbles things under his breath. Turns right on the path, annoyed. A pile of snow blocking the bottom ½. Kicks the snow on the bottom half hoping to widen his path. Part of the ceiling behind him breaks, and completely covers the path behind him. Thinks: That's not too great. The tunnel exit is ahead. Dashes for the exit. Stops to rest and looks around. Straight ahead open for awhile, then a turn to the left. Gets up and walks 'til the turn, and turns. Thinks: First chance I get, I'm killing those baka, but first to find a way to the house.* MEANWHILE: Relena: *Sitting in her room reading* Aria: Hey, Relena! Come look at the game I found! (A/N- She's on the computer, btw. The game she found is Endless Duel. A great game.) Relena: *Stands up* Sure, sounds fun. Aria: *Loads the game up* Relena: We're doing VS. right? Aria: Yeah. *Chooses Deathscythe* Relena: *Chooses Wing Zero* *They play and Aria wins* Relena: I lost?... Aria: Were you expecting to win? Relena: I don't know...I just didn't think I'd lose. Heero wouldn't have lost. Aria: Well, ya did lose. Maybe he would have, maybe not. Relena: He would of...won...but I lost... *Walks out looking lost* Knocks on Heero's door* Heero: Yes? Relena: I lost... Heero: Lost? Lost what? Relena: I lost to DeathScythe... Heero: *Opens the door* What are you talking about? Relena: *Walks in* She beat me... Heero: Maybe if you start at the beginning of the story. Relena: *Tells the story starting when Aria came into her room* I...lost.... Heero: Aria's got a lot of practice at that game, you know. She was lying when she said she had just found it. Relena: But I lost. I didn't win... Heero: *Gives her a hug* It's just a game. Relena: You're right, DeathScythe wouldn't actually stand a chance in real life. Heero: Not a chance. Duo: Not a chance? Relena: Duo? Heero: What are you doing here, baka? Duo: I was on my way to my room and I decided to drop in. Relena: Well, you can leave now. Duo: Not until I prove that there's a very good chance. Heero: There isn't a chance. Now go away, baka. Duo: I think you're just too scared to fight. Relena: Duo, just leave. Duo: Why? I'm not going to stand here and be insulted. Heero: Just go away baka. Duo: If I don't get a good reason, I'll have to make up a good one, and by good I don't necessarily mean good for you. Relena: Duo, if you don't leave, I'll put those pictures up on the internet. You know what I'm talking about. Duo: *Glare* Fine, but I'm going to have a good time making up a reason. *Walks out* Relena: About time, he can be such a pest at times. Heero: It's the only pastime he has, it seems. Relena: I almost feel sad, but why us? Why does he have to bug us? Why not Quatre or somebody? Heero: I have no idea. Relena: So what to do now.... Heero: Would going to a movie make you feel better? Relena: Sure, going to a movie with you would make me much better ^^ *Thinks: Yay! A date with Heero-kun!* Heero: What movie would you like to see? Relena: Whatever you want to see is fine with me. Wufei: *Opens the back door, half-frozen* Aria: Welcome back Wu-man. Wufei: Did you make that maze onna? Aria: Of course, who else? Wufei: If I wasn't half-frozen, I'd kill you, so watch your back. *Walks into his room and closes the door* *Heero and Relena walk into the room* Relena: Aria, how do you navigate the maze? Aria: Here, I'll show you. Aria leading Heero and Relena: *Walk out the front door. Walk through the maze. Down on knees through the hidden hole. And around the two more corners. Out the exit* Aria: There ya go. Where're ya going, anyway? Relena: On a...er..out. Aria: Ok. Have fun. ^~ Relena: *Small blush, sweatdrop* Ok Aria: Bai. *Walks back to the house* Relena: Sorta messed up there didn't I? Sorry. Heero: It's all right. Heero and Relena: *Get to the theatre, pick a movie, and go in. Watch the movie, movie ends* Relena: Its cold. *Shiver* Heero: *Puts his arm around her* Relena: Heero-kun arigatou. Heero: You're welcome. Heero and Relena: *Arrive home* Everyone: *Goes to sleep and wake up the next morning* Quatre: *Walks downstairs. Looks out the window* Well, my vacation will be sunny and bright. Duo: *Walks downstairs, half asleep* Sunny and bright? It cold outside, snowed 'member? Aria: *Wakes up and looks out the window* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Relena: *Wakes up and walks downstairs* I see no more maze. Trowa: *Walks down* Maze? What maze? Wufei: The one I froze walking through last night. Heero: You should have asked Aria the way out. Wufei: I'll never ask that onna for help so long as there's another option. Heero: I guess it doesn't matter anyway now that it's gone. Wufei: *Nods* Aria: *Loud crash from her room* Duo: *Walks up and opens Aria's door* Yo, Aria. What happened? Aria: The snow melting, so I tried setting up my fog machine to make myself feel better, but ^^; I dropped it. Duo: Don't worry, it'll snow again sometime. Now come downstairs cuz it's time for breakfast. Aria: Ok. Duo: *Walks downstairs, stands next to Heero and Relena* So did you two have fun last night? ^^ Relena: *Facing away from Duo* So who wants pancakes? 


	4. The Halloween Haunted House

The Halloween Haunted House Everyone: *Are walking along trick-or-treating when it starts to rain. The only shelter in sight seems to be a rather spooky looking house* Duo: There, lets go inside there. Everyone: *Go into the house* Relena: This house looks straight out of a black and white horror movie. Aria: ~This is perfect. Ready for plan scare?~ Yeah, it does. This is great. Quatre: Great? Duo: ~I'm ready~ Aria: ~Good. Remember, we can't be gone at the same time. Who's going first?~ Don't tell me you're afraid. Quatre: S-scared, of course not. Aria: You are scared. And I bet you believe all those scary things could happen, too. Relena: Scary things? *Moves closer to Heero* Aria: Yeah, the scary things. Ghost, and goblins, and dolls who want to kill you. Wufei: Dolls who want to kill you? Somebody has been watching too much T.V. Aria: I was just naming scary movie themes. Duo: ~Should probably be me, they'd get suspicious if you went~  
  
Aria: ~Ok.~  
  
Duo: ~I think we can scare Relena and Quatre some more before I leave~  
  
Aria: Zombies that come up behind you. Slowly lower a hand to your shoulder. Don't know they're there until it's too late. *Wicked smile*  
  
Relena: Z-z-zombies? *Whimper*  
  
Aria: Vampires, just waiting to bite into your neck  
  
Quatre: *Looks around nervously*  
  
Aria: Murderers with weird masks just waiting to get revenge for one thing or another.  
  
Duo: ~Wierd masks? *snicker*~  
  
Aria: Witches making potions to steal your immortal soul.  
  
Relena: *Points to the door* We could just go home, what's a little rain compared to our lives?  
  
Quatre: Sounds good to me.  
  
Aria: Then, of course, there are the monster that attack outside. They're the ones that rip you limb from limb, slowly. Eat you alive. Relena: *Takes Heero's arm* You won't let the monsters get me will you?  
  
Heero: There aren't monsters.  
  
Aria: But of course there are. Isn't that one creeping up right behind Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Eek! *Jumps about a foot off the ground and runs off*  
  
Aria: *Bursts out laughing*  
  
Duo: I guess it was just some shadows *Cracks up*  
  
Trowa: We'd better go find Quatre.  
  
Relena: I don't wanna get eaten by the monsters. Can't I just stay here? He-kun can stay with me.  
  
Aria: It's not very smart to separate. *Laughs* That's the way people die in scary movies.  
  
Duo: We better hurry, the ghosts may have taken his soul by now.  
  
Aria: Or maybe the psycho killer got him.  
  
Duo: Or the demons.  
  
Aria: The vampires  
  
Relena: Alright! Alright! Let's just get this over with and leave! *Death grip on Heero*  
  
Duo: If we're still alive enough to leave that is...  
  
Aria: Oh, at least two people always live.  
  
Duo: I guess that covers us, it's been nice knowing you Relena.  
  
Aria: It seems to me like Relena would be the one to live.  
  
Duo: Are you suggesting that you or I die instead?  
  
Aria: I said at least two. Sometimes three live.  
  
Wufei: Would you two bakas shut up, if anyone is going to die, It's going to be you two, and it will be by my hand, or blade.  
  
Aria: Of course, since scary movies aren't real, none of us is going to die.  
  
Duo: Quite true, now let's go find Quatre. *Walks off to where Quatre ran off*  
  
*Group follow*  
  
Quatre: *Cowering in the corner at the end of the hallway*  
  
Trowa: Quatre, you ok? There wasn't a monster, Aria was just scaring you.  
  
Relena: *Looks around* Speaking of monsters, where's Duo?  
  
Quatre: It was terrible.....terrible... Something.....got Duo.  
  
Trowa: What do you mean something got Duo?  
  
Quatre: And I'm next, that's the way it happens in the movies, first some innocent person, then the first person to see the monster.  
  
Heero: This isn't a movie, Quatre. Nothing's going to get you.  
  
Duo: He was walking and then something came running toward him, and he was gone... It's gonna get me, I just know it is.  
  
Trowa: It's not going to get you.  
  
Aria: I dunno about that. They do kill off people who see the monster. And especially the nice people. So I guess if Wu-man sees it, he's got nothing to worry about. Quatre: If only I had known, then I'd have made my will....  
  
Trowa: No one's going to die, Quat.  
  
Quatre: Well, I suppose I might as well get this over with. *Stands up*  
  
Aria: Maybe we should go look for Duo.  
  
Relena: *Thinks: Figures* Ok then, lets hurry up and get this done. *Looks around nervously, and lessens her death grip on Heero's arm a bit*  
  
Heero: Where do you plan on searching?  
  
Aria: Dunno. Anyone have any ideas?  
  
Quatre: He disappeared that way *points*  
  
Aria: Then I guess that's the way we're going. Wufei: Well, since none of you are going to lead, I will. *Walks in the appointed direction*  
  
*Group follow* Aria: So, what exactly did this monster look like?  
  
Quatre: It was like a shadow, but solid, I'm not quite sure...  
  
Relena: I saw that in a movie!!! It runs around and steals your brain, it can take on any shape! *Grabs Heero*  
  
Heero: It's all right Relena. Nothing's going to get us.  
  
Relena: *Whimper* If you say so...  
  
*Creaking is heard, coming from the basement, with creepy ghostly moans* Aria: Maybe we should go check that out. Relena: *Muttering under her breath* Nothings going to get me, Nothings going to get me, Nothings going to get me... Let's keep on moving. *Walks down to the basement* *Group downstairs. Group enters a room.* Aria: It sure is dark. Don't the monsters always attack in the dark? Quatre: Is it too much to ask, to be able to see what kills you? Aria: Would you really want to see what killed you? You might have eternal nightmares about it. Quatre: If I'm already dead how can I have nightmares about it?! Aria: Ya never know *Scratching noises heard* Relena: Oh, great...just great... *If her grip gets any tighter she'll draw blood* Quatre: Let's just find Duo and get out of here. Aria: Hey, look. I found a flashlight. *Turns it on* Relena: *Loosens her grip a tiny bit* Light,...is good... Trowa: Where'd you find it? Aria: ^^; I just found it. Relena: Light is light, is light. Quatre: Let's keep moving, the faster we are, the sooner we find Duo and leave.  
  
Wufei: And the sooner I can kill him for making us look for him.  
  
Relena: If the monsters haven't got him already that is...  
  
Trowa: There aren't monsters.  
  
Relena: There are no such things as monsters....There are no such things as monsters....There are no such things as monsters....There are no such things as monsters.... *Continues chanting under her breath*  
  
*Nails on chalkboard sound heard*  
  
Heero: *Points in the direction the sound came from* Looks like we go that way.  
  
Duo: ~I'm gonna split the group up, anyone easily ready to pick off?~  
  
Aria: ~Quatre if ya wanna give him a heart attack.~  
  
Duo: ~He's much too easy, anyone else?~  
  
Aria: ~Hm. Well, Relena would probably have to be surgically removed from Heero at the moment. Wu-man's leading. Trowa's just kinda walking along behind.~  
  
Duo: ~I'll create a diversion, try to get them all seperated ok?~  
  
Aria: ~Ok.~  
  
*A hissing sound comes straight at them very fast and pounces on Trowa*  
  
Aria: *Starts running godspeed around the room, stopping in several places to mimic voices before starting off to another*  
  
Quatre: *Runs off in a direction*  
  
Trowa: *Gotten the cat away from him, and started in another direction*  
  
Wufei: *Wandered off in a completely different direction*  
  
Relena: *Breaks through the skin*  
  
Heero: Relena, you don't have to hold on so tight.  
  
Aria: *Has calmly walked off in a fourth direction* ~They're all separated, except Heero and Relena.~  
  
Relena: *Looks at her hand and lets go completely* Gomen nasai, Heero-kun. Heero: It's all right. Now, we should go find everyone.  
  
Duo: ~It would have taken a miracle to get those two apart. Proceed with Phase 3.~  
  
Relena: *Nervously* h-hai  
  
Heero: *Takes Relena's hand, and leads off in a fifth direction.*  
  
Duo: *Leapfrogs over Aria* I'm back. ^^  
  
Aria: *Smiles.* Hi.  
  
Duo: *Laughs loudly, said between laughs* You should have *laughing* seen their faces!  
  
Aria: I can just imagine.  
  
Duo: *Recovering from laughing* I think Relena actually drew some blood back there...  
  
Aria: Probably.  
  
Duo: Poor Heero, ya know, the Matrix is on at 8. Think we can scare them and be home in time to watch?  
  
Aria: Should be _plenty_ of time.  
  
Duo: *Evil smile* Let's get started then. What shall we be? Zombies? Vampires? Or just murders in masks?  
  
Aria: *Laughs* Who're we going after first? Duo: You get first victim choice.  
  
Aria: Then let's get Wu-man first.  
  
Duo: Now to decide which would scare him the best...  
  
Aria: How about ghosts?  
  
Duo: As soon as I think of how, sure.  
  
Aria: We could do the traditional sheets, or add some special effect lighting.  
  
Duo: It'd be very funny if he fell for the sheets alone, but I think both would work.  
  
Aria: Then lets go set it up.  
  
Duo and Aria: *Sneak off and set up lighting ect* Wufei: *Thinks: That bakayaro, just wait till I find Duo... I'll chop him into little bits with my katana, if Heero hasn't already gotten to him that is...*  
  
Duo and Aria: *Hiding behind a corner near Wu-man, just waiting for him to come around it*  
  
Wufei: *Turns corner*  
  
Duo and Aira: *With the special lighting, they almost appear see through. Making 'scary' noises*  
  
Wufei: *Caught off-guard and looks surprised/slightly scared*  
  
Duo and Aria: *Circle around him very fast*  
  
Wufei: *Confused, dizzy, * M-m-meiran? *Follows them circling getting more dizzy and slumps to the floor* Aria: *Looks at Duo* Meiran?? Duo: *Shrugs* Aria: I guess we'll have to ask him. When he wakes up. Duo: I was just about to say that. Aria: Now, who's next. Duo: I believe it is my turn to choose the victim? We'll go for an easy one, Quatre Aria: And we'll be..? Duo: Um. Killers in masks? Aria: Scream masks? Duo: Do you have 2 of those? Aria: Sure. If I can find them. *Reaches into hammerspace* Uh, hold on a sec. *Jumps into hammerspace all but her feet, and jumps back out triumphiantly* Got um. Duo: *Claps* Aria: *Hands one of the masks to Duo, and puts on the other.* Duo: *Puts on the mask* Wait a minute, I'll grab my scythe. *Leans into hammerspace to his waist and comes out holding it* There we go. Aria: Hmm, I think I need a weapon, too. Don't they usually have a big knife? Duo: Like in Pscyho? Aria: Uh, kinda. It's a knife they use to kill all the people, right? Duo: Whatever, so long as it looks scary Aria: KK. Wait a sec, then. *Reaches into hammerspace. Cuts finger on the knife* Ow. *Heals finger, grabs knife out of hammerspace* Ok, now, off to find Quatre? Duo: Hai Duo and Aria: *Stick Wu-man in a closet, door locked shut. Then walk off, soon finding Quatre* Quatre: *In a corner, rocking* There are no such things as monsters. Trowa says so, Heero says so. Monsters can't hurt me, they aren't real. Duo: ~Ready to change his opinion?~ Aria: ~Yup. Too bad we're killers, not monsters.~ Duo: ~Ahh, close enough.~ Aria: ~Let's get him.~ Duo: ~I just came up with a great idea.~ Aria: ~Ok, what?~ Duo: ~I thought of the perfect thing for them~ Aria: ~What?~ Duo: ~Evil possessed teddy bears that bite your head off~ Aria: ~Oooh, I like it.~ Duo: ~^^~ Aria: ~Now, let's get Quatre.~ Duo and Aria: *Step in front of Quatre. In creepy voices* Your time is up......Quatre...... Quatre: M-m-m-y time? Duo and Aria: Your time....to.....live. Quatre: I'm to young to die. *Faints* Duo: ~That was too easy. Closet time~ Duo and Aria: *Stick Quatre in a closet, door locked* Duo: ~Why are we sticking them in closets again?~ Aria: ~*Shrugs* It's fun?~ Duo: ~*Shrug* If you say so. Your pick who's next~ Aria: ~Let's get Heero and Relena with those teddy bears.~ Duo: ~_This_ should be _fun_~ Aria: ~Much fun.~ Relena: We're getting out of here soon aren't we Heero? Heero: Yes. Soon we'll be out and home. Relena: Heero, what's that over there? *Points to a small shadowy figure* Heero: *Shrugs* I don't know. We could go look. Relena: Um, maybe you? I seem to be frozen in place. Heero: All right. *Let's go of her hand. Goes to look at the small shadowy figure Picks up a teddy bear, and walks back to Relena* It's just a teddy bear. Relena: Kawaii, can I hold it? Heero: *Hands it to her* Relena: Somehow I feel safer now. *Smile* Duo: ~Relena took the bear~ Aria: ~Oh, this is gonna be good.~ Duo: ~Exspecially since they're not holding hands~ *Pushes the button that turns on the glowing eyes* Relena: Heero, why do you suppose a teddy bear is in a haunted house? Heero: The house isn't haunted. It probably belongs to the owner of this place. Relena: Do you think were tresspassing then? Heero: We'll just tell them we had to get out of the rain. They don't seem to be here anyway. Relena: I suppose....*Looks at the teddy bear. Scared* H-heero.. Heero: Nani? Relena: Tell me.....tell me those aren't glowing eyes in this teddy bear.... Duo: ~Watch this~ Heero: Maybe it's just light reflecting on them. Duo: *Pushes button and the head turns around 360 degrees* Aria: ~Where'd you _find_ this bear?~ Duo: ~I'm a mechanical genuis, what can I say?~ Heero: Relena. Drop the bear. Relena: *Lets go and the bear falls to the ground* Duo: ~Bet Heero wont be buying any teddy bears for Relena anytime soon~ *Makes the bear stand up* Relena: *Starts backing towards Heero* Duo: ~Sorry Relena, gotta keep you two seperate~ *Makes the bear run at Relena, blocking her path to Heero* ~Wanna take a turn?~ Aria: ~Sure.~ *Takes the remote. Makes the bear jump onto Relena's shoulder's when it reaches her* Relena: *Screams. Tries to get the bear off* Aria: *Makes it jump onto her head* Relena: *Shakes head trying to get it off* Aria: *Makes it laugh wickedly, then start messing up her hair* Duo: ~Remind me not to make you mad~ Heero: *Runs over to help Relena* Aria: *Makes the bear jump off Relena, and land on Heero's face, with enough force to push him onto his back* ~*Laughs wickedly* This is fun!~ Duo: ~Good job~ Heero: *Raises his hands, flailing to get the demon bear off of him* Relena: Heero. *Faints and hits the floor* Aria: *Makes bear jump off his head high into the air, and land on his stomache, knocking the wind out of him* Duo: ~I suppose we need two closets for them, right?~ Aria: ~Yup. Move Heero first.~ Duo: *Puts Heero in a closet and locks it* Aria: *Puts Relena in a closet and locks it* Duo: ~Let's see, Relena, Heero, Quatre, Wufei. That leaves Trowa right?~ Aria: ~Yup. Now, what to scare Trowa with.~ Duo: ~Hmmm. Pies? lol~ Trowa: *Has found a way outside, and is sitting in the grass (A/N- The rain stopped.) outside, waiting for the others to come out* Duo: *Looks out a window* ~Hey, Trowa's outside already~ Aria: ~Already? Darn.~ Duo: ~Yup. So we leave them all in the closets and go home to watch the Matrix?~ Aria: ~Locks all set to unlock at midnight?~ Duo: ~Yes, and with all the cracks they should have plenty of air.~ Aria: ~Ok. Let's go home.~ Duo: ~Sure~ Hi Trowa Trowa: So, you finished scary everyone? Duo: *Smile* You should seen their faces. Aria: It was _great_. Especially Wu-man. Duo: We gotta ask him about Meiran. Trowa: Meiran? Duo: That's what we'd like to know. Aria: We were dressed as ghosts to scare him, and he said Meiran and fainted. Duo: Uh-huh. Quatre was no challenge. Aria did a great job on Heero. Trowa: *Raises an eyebrow* Duo: Relena and Heero may re-think their ideas about teddy bears. *Evil smile* Trowa: *Shakes head* I don't think I want to know. Duo: *Regular smile* I'm sure you'll be hearing about it sometime. Aria: Well, let's go home. They won't be coming out 'til midnight. Duo: Yup, and The Matrix starts in 30 min. You coming with Trowa? Trowa: *Shrugs* I guess so. Duo: Think we should come back at midnight to see how they look when they get out? Aria: Of course. What was all that for if not to have the fun of seeing their faces when they're out. Duo: Oh, I can bring the camera! Aria: Good idea! Duo: Especially when they figure out it was us. Aria: If they're awake, they probably have. Duo: *Laughs* I dun know about Wufei. Aria: Maybe not. But when he does, he'll be hopping angry. Duo: I bet. Let's go home. Duo, Aria, and Trowa: *Go back home and watch the Matrix then come back at midnight* *The locks open, and they're all free* Relena: *Steps out and looks around franic* Heero? Heero: *Just coming out* Those two baka. Relena: *Glomps Heero* I was so scared. Heero: Let's get out of here now. I have to go kill those two. Relena: Sure. *Lets go* Quatre: *Sees them and walks over* This was Duo and Aria's work wasn't it? Heero: Yes, obviously. Wufei: *Walks to the group* I don't care what you say, but I have dibs on killing Aria. Heero: What'd she do to you. Wufei: *Mumbles* I just do ok? Relena: Ok by me Heero: Fine. Quatre: All right Heero, Relena, Quatre, and Wufei: *Walk through the doors, Duo taking photos as they come out*  
  
Wufei: Onna, you are going to die.  
  
Aria: Ok, but before you kill me, who's Meiran?  
  
Wufei: Meiran, how do you know about Meiran?  
  
Aria: You said Meiran before you fainted.  
  
Wufei: I didn't faint, I just...  
  
Aria: Fell asleep?  
  
Wufei: *Glare*  
  
Aria: Well, who's Meiran?  
  
Wufei: I lost my balance, that's all, I was dizzy. I don't think you need to know who she is.  
  
Duo: She?  
  
Aria: C'mon, who is she?  
  
Wufei: *Glare at Duo* She was an onna  
  
Aria: No, really, we thought _she_ was a guy.  
  
Wufe: Hey my dead wife deserves _some_ respect! Oops.  
  
Aria: Yo..your dead wife?  
  
Duo: *Laughing*  
  
Aria: You have a dead wife?  
  
Wufei: Yes, I had a wife, and now she is dead. You have a problem with that?!  
  
Aria: Woah, someone's still sensitive on the subject.  
  
Duo: *Stops laughing holding his sides and begins to breath*  
  
Wufei: I'm not sensitive, she only died 5 years ago.  
  
Duo: 5 years  
  
Wufei: *Glare* It was the clan's decision.  
  
Duo: That she die?  
  
Wufei: No baka, that we married.  
  
Aria: So, you didn't want to marry her. I think you ended up liking her before she died, though.  
  
Wufei: I respect my elders. She was still weak. And it's none of your buisness onna!  
  
Aria: You miss her, don't you.  
  
Wufei: Shuddup  
  
Aria: Aww, that's so _kawaii_  
  
Duo: That'd be a first.  
  
Wufei: You better watch it, one day, when you least exspect it, I'll kill you.  
  
Relena: So, anymore death threats or can we go home?  
  
Aria: We can go home.  
  
Relena: I don't think your opinion really counts in this matter.  
  
Aria: Fine. You guys can all stay here, and I'll go home.  
  
Relena: I suppose, I would like to go home. Let's go home  
  
THE END 


	5. Life is Never Normal

Life is Never Normal Duo: *Wakes up and walks downstairs into the kitchen* Ohayo 'Lena  
  
Relena: Goob mornink Dwo.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Relena: I saib 'goob morkink Dwo!  
  
Duo: Um, one more time?  
  
Relena: UGH! *Walks out of the kitchen*  
  
Duo: ~Aria, something is wrong with 'Lena. She isn't making breakfast!~  
  
Aria: ~She's not?!~  
  
Duo: ~No. *Pout* She sounded funny too~  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Heero: *Walks into the living room, where Relena currently is* Ohayo Relena.  
  
Relena: Eero! Goob morkink two uo. Dwo guas beink a bawka.  
  
Heero: ... *Sweatdrop*  
  
Relena: Dobnt ell me kwo dobnt unbersanb mwe eier!  
  
Heero: *Bigger sweatdrop* ... (A/N- Ok, I won't tell you, I'll just sweatdrop and be silent.)  
  
Relena: *Runs upstairs into her room*  
  
Duo: *Walks into the living room* Did you understand what she said?  
  
Heero: Iie.  
  
Duo: Neither did I. Who's going to make breakfast? ~Aria? You'd make me breakfast wouldn't you?~  
  
Aria: ~Yeah. But does that mean I'd have to make everyone _else_ breakfast, too?~  
  
Duo: ~...*Sweatdrop*~  
  
Aria: ~*Sigh* Fine, I'll make everyone breakfast.~  
  
Duo: Aria's making us breakfast. ^^  
  
Heero: *Nods* I'll bring some up to Relena if she doesn't come down.  
  
Aria: *Goes down to the kitchen, makes a breakfast of pancakes, toast, and scrambled eggs, puts it on the table*  
  
Duo: *Walks into the kitchen and starts devouring breakfast like normal*  
  
Heero: *Walks in and sits down taking a plate for Relena and himself*  
  
Quatre: *Walks down to the kitchen, and sits down*  
  
Trowa: *"*  
  
Wufei: *Walks down grumpily, and sits, glaring at everyone and not eating*  
  
Duo: *Stops for a minute to breathe* You look more grumpy than usual, what's up Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: Nothing, baka.  
  
Duo: Are you thinking about Meiran?  
  
Wufei: Hmph. *Glares at Duo*  
  
Duo: I'll take that as a yes. *Smirk*  
  
Wufei: Kisama.  
  
*Everyone 'cept Wufei eats*  
  
Heero: *Finishes and takes Relena's plate and walks away*  
  
Aria: Where ya going, Heero?  
  
Heero: Relena. *Walks up the stairs*  
  
Duo: Something is up with Relena and he's taking her breakfast.  
  
Quatre: Is she sick or something?  
  
Duo: I think so, neither of us could understand what she was saying.  
  
Aria: She must have a cold. (A/N- And yes, we know Aria could heal her. But the sickness is for plot convenience.)  
  
Duo: That makes sense. Aria: *Scheming smile spreads over face*  
  
Duo: You've got an idea, don't you?  
  
Aria: Wanna go spy on them?  
  
Duo: Anything to bug He-kun.  
  
Aria: Then lets go. *They go up to 'Lena's room. They sneak next to the door, cracking it open. Peek in, and listen*  
  
Heero: *Hands the plate to Relena* I'm sorry I couldn't understand what you said earlier.  
  
Relena: *Croaky* It's ok Heero, it's not your *Clears throat* fault. (A/N- Is it just me or is her speech dramatically better?)  
  
Heero: Don't strain your voice, and eat your food, you need it.  
  
Relena: *Nods and begins to eat*  
  
Heero: Have you taken anything yet?  
  
Relena: *Shakes head no*  
  
Heero: How do you expect to get better if you tire yourself out and don't take any medicine!  
  
Relena: *Looks down at her food*  
  
Heero: I'm sorry, just stay here and I'll be back with something. *Walks to the door*  
  
Duo and Aria: *They scramble back from the door, but Duo trips, knocking them both down. They land in a heap on the floor just as Heero comes out of the room*  
  
Heero: *Deathglares at both of them* -_-  
  
Duo: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Aria: *Innocently* Whaat?  
  
Heero: What. are. you. doing. here.  
  
Duo: Isn't it obvious? Were being worms. Isn't that right Aria?  
  
Aria: Of course.  
  
Duo: So we'll just be wiggling off now. *Starts moving away*  
  
Heero: Wait just a minute Mr. Worm. You can tell everyone else that _no- one_ is to disturb Relena while she's resting. Got it? _No._ _one._  
  
Duo: Wouldn't that include you?  
  
Heero: Out. of. my. sight. *Pauses* worm.  
  
Duo: Shall we squiggle off now Miss Worm? *Stands up and goes downstairs*  
  
Aria: *Stands and follows him downstairs*  
  
Duo: Ok everyone, Heero says that _No One_ is to disturb Relena while he watches her, I mean, while she's resting.  
  
*Snickers*  
  
Duo: ~Score point for me~  
  
Aria: ~lol~  
  
Duo: ~That pays back Heero for calling me a worm.~  
  
Aria: ~You told him we were being worms.~  
  
Duo: ~That doesn't mean he can call me one.~  
  
Aria: ~*Shrugs*~  
  
Heero: *Walks to the bathroom and looks for cold medicine*  
  
*There isn't any*  
  
Heero: *Walks downstairs and puts on his coat*  
  
Aria: Where ya goin' Heero?  
  
Heero: Out.  
  
Duo: Where?  
  
Heero: Side.  
  
Aria: Where outside?  
  
Heero: Outside the house outside.  
  
Duo: Where outside the house outside?  
  
Heero: Town.  
  
Aria: Where in town?  
  
Heero: Store.  
  
Duo: What store?  
  
Heero: Drug Store.  
  
Aria: Why?  
  
Heero: We're out of cold medicine.  
  
Duo: Ah, ok. Bai!  
  
Heero: *Leaves and comes back, it's lunch time*  
  
Duo: *Sitting at table*  
  
Aria: *At table* So, get the medicine you needed?  
  
Heero: It's not for me. *Sits down*  
  
Aria: Yeah, for Relena.  
  
Heero: Yes, I got it. What's for lunch?  
  
Aria: Chicken strips, french fries, carrot sticks. *Everyone eats*  
  
Heero: *Takes Relena's serving up to her room*  
  
Duo: 5 bucks says he doesn't come out of that room until dinner.  
  
Aria: Probably not unless he has a good reason to.  
  
Duo: I don't think there's anyone here who'd take up that bet.  
  
Aria: I doubt there is.  
  
*Everyone does what they normally do and time passes until it's dinner time*  
  
Heero: *Walks downstairs where everyone is sitting for dinner*  
  
Duo: Did you blink?  
  
Heero: *Raises eyebrow*  
  
Duo: I was trying to figure out whether you could look at her that whole time without blinking.  
  
Heero: -_- Duo no baka.  
  
Duo: Yes?  
  
Heero: *Sits down*  
  
*Everyone eats* Heero: *Stands up to leave*  
  
Duo: Before you leave. We're playing 'I never' so bring Relena down.  
  
Heero: Relena is sick.  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Heero: Relena needs to rest.  
  
Duo: Relena needs to get out of that bed.  
  
Heero: Relena needs to rest in bed.  
  
Duo: Relena needs to have fun.  
  
Heero: Relena needs to rest to get better.  
  
Aria: It's not like we're asking for her to run a mile or something.  
  
Duo: Yeah.  
  
Heero: *Glares* Relena needs to rest.  
  
Duo: Why don't we ask Relena?  
  
Heero: *Thinks for a moment* Fine. Trowa, you ask.  
  
Trowa: Sure. *Group goes to Relena's room*  
  
Relena: Hello everyone. *Cough cough*  
  
Trowa: Relena, would you like to come down and play 'I never' with us or stay up here and rest?  
  
Duo: It'll be fun!  
  
Heero: We don't need your opinion.  
  
Relena: Umm..*Looks at everyone* Sure, I'll play, I'm feeling much better anywa-*Sneezes*  
  
*Circle- Trowa, Duo, Aria, Relena, Heero, Quatre, Wufei*  
  
(A/N- For anyone who's never played 'I never', here's the rundown. Everyone holds up ten fingers, and you go around saying things that you've never done that you think other people in the group _have__done. Whoever has done it has to put a finger down. When you run out of fingers, you're out of the game. Last person with fingers up is the winner.) *Everyone holds up 10 fingers*  
  
Duo: Me first! I never wore pink fluffy bunny slippers.  
  
Relena: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Aria: I've never worn the color pink.  
  
Quatre: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Relena: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Relena: I never piloted a gundam.  
  
Everyone else: *Puts a finger down* Heero: I've never braided my hair.  
  
Aria: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Duo: *Puts a finger down* Relena: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Quatre: I've never set my own broken leg.  
  
Heero: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Wufei: I've never been told I talk in my sleep.  
  
Aria: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Trowa: I've never been married.  
  
Wufei: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Duo: I've never lost my memory.  
  
Trowa: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Aria: I've never led a country.  
  
Relena: *Puts a finger down* I've never stolen some of Aria's stash.  
  
Duo: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Aria: *Looks at him* You stole some? *Thinks: Well, then I guess it's not too bad that I stole some of his*  
  
Duo: *Shrugs* I was hungry.  
  
Heero: I've never taken secret pictures of other people.  
  
Duo: What is it, pick-on-Duo day? *Puts a finger down*  
  
Quatre: I've never been a clown.  
  
Trowa: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Wufei: I've never let my sister throw knives at me.  
  
Trowa: *Puts a finger down* I've never fenced with Dorothy.  
  
Heero: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Quatre: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Duo: I've never been in a dojo.  
  
Wufei: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Aria: I've never played the violin.  
  
Quatre: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Relena: I've never played the flute.  
  
Trowa: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Heero: I've never built a giant snow maze.  
  
Aria: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Relena: *Falls asleep leaning on Heero*  
  
Quatre: I've never been an only child.  
  
Heero: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Aria: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Wufei: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Duo: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Wufei: I've never shot Heero.  
  
Duo: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Trowa: I've never dyed my hair.  
  
Aria: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Duo: ~You dyed your hair?~  
  
Aria: ~Yeah, a long time ago, like when I was 13 or something. Then, it was ugly, so I dyed it back.~  
  
Duo: ~kk~ I've never thought about Relena right before I passed out.  
  
Heero: *Puts a finger down and glares at Duo*  
  
Aria: I've never been sick.  
  
Everyone else: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Heero: *Stands up holding Relena and walks upstairs*  
  
Quatre: I've never talked to someone telepathically.  
  
Duo: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Aria: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Wufei: I've never had my nails painted.  
  
Aria: *Puts a finger down* Quatre: *Puts a finger down* (A/N- Ya gotta figure, with 29 older sisters, that at some point in his life he had his nails forcefully done by them.)  
  
Trowa: I've never raved about justice.  
  
Wufei: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Duo: I've never had my hair cut.  
  
Wufei: *Puts a finger down* Quatre: *Puts a finger down* Trowa: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Aria: I've never petted a lion.  
  
Trowa: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Quatre: I've never eaten a tootsie roll. (A/N- Mein Gott, the poor, deprived child!)  
  
Duo: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Aria: *Puts down a finger*  
  
Wufei: I never had a stash.  
  
Aria: *Puts down last finger* Guess I'm out.  
  
Duo: *Puts a finger down* I've only got one left anyway.  
  
Trowa: I've never worn a priest's collar.  
  
Duo: *Puts down last finger* There I went.  
  
Quatre: I've never used gel in my hair.  
  
Trowa: *Puts a finger down*  
  
Wufei: *Puts a finger down* I've never blown up a colony.  
  
Quatre: *Puts down a finger*  
  
Trowa: I've never had 40 maganacs follow me around.  
  
Quatre: *Puts down a finger* I've never called a woman weak.  
  
Wufei: *Puts down a finger* I never piloted Heavyarms.  
  
Trowa: *Puts his last finger down* I'm out.  
  
Quatre: I've never called my gundam Nataku.  
  
Wufei: You win. *Puts down finger* *A week passes, and Relena is feeling better. Since none of them went to the grocery store during that time, they badly need to stock up on food. At the grocery store. All of them are there, scattered around the store* Duo: Oi! Aria! I'm gonna go get some cereal, k?  
  
Aria: Ok, I'll go get the chips. Duo: *Walks off*  
  
Aria: *Walks towards the chips, passing the cookie aisle*  
  
Man1: Free samples! Come and try our new cookies!  
  
Aria: *Turns her head towards the voice* Cookies?  
  
Man2: Brand new peanut cookies!  
  
Aria: Mmm. Peanut cookies. *Walks towards sample people* I'll try one.  
  
Man1: Here you go! *Hands her one*  
  
Aria: *Takes a bite. Gets a really funny taste in her mouth and grimaces. Becomes very dizzy, world suddenly seeming very unstable, falls down in a faint*  
  
Man1: *Smiles* Just as we planned.  
  
Man2: The dougoi nut worked perfectly. (A/N- We made up the dougoi nut to be a very rare nut that Aria is allergic to.)  
  
Man1: All right, enough chit-chat time to take her away.  
  
Man2: Wouldn't want her mother to wait any longer.  
  
Man1: Mustn't keep mother waiting *Laughs* Relena: *Looking at canned goods*  
  
Men: *Dragging Aria out the automatic doors*  
  
Relena: *Thinks: That was Aria! Runs and finds Duo*  
  
Men: *Put her in the back of an old rusty van, and drive to an equally old, dilaphitated warehouse*  
  
Relena: Duo!!!  
  
Duo: Relena!!!  
  
Relena: Aria was taken by some strange people!  
  
Duo: NANI?!?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BEEN TAKEN BY SOME STRANGE PEOPLE!! That is _so_ not a funny joke!  
  
Relena: It's not a joke! She was! I saw her!  
  
Duo: Which way did they go???  
  
Relena: Um, they got into a rusty old van, and drove northish.  
  
Duo: Why, Why, Why, Why did I ever let her out of my sight??? Heero: *Walks over* Duo, I could hear you all the way by the fruit. Duo: Then you know we've go to do something!!! Heero: Panicking won't help you get Aria back Duo. Duo: I don't care! I just can't stand here and do nothing! Heero: Duo, why don't we get everyone else and regroup at the house, then we can decide what the best thing to do would be. Duo: Fine, fine, fine, fine but for Kami's sake can we hurry up! *They find everyone (A/N- Or more like everyone finds them, after all the yelling.) and go back to the house* Quatre: What happened? Duo: *Mumbles continuously something containing 'why' and 'Aria'* Heero: Well, it's obvious Duo won't be of help for awhile Relena: I can explain some. I was by the canned goods, near the entrance when I looked over and saw Aria being dragged out, unconscious, by these strange people. Then I looked as I was running to find some help and saw them drive off in an old van in a northish direction. That's all I know. Maybe Duo knows more, but at the time he's unable to contribute. Duo: *Still mumbling* Quatre: So. We should try searching northish for an old van? Heero: Think about it. What are the chances they are still driving in that direction now? Quatre: We have to start somewhere, don't we? Heero: Yes. Quatre: Well, northish is as good a place as any. Heero: But we have no idea what we are up against. Quatre: Would you rather just sit here and talk about it? Heero: That's not what I'm saying. Do we even know who would want to kidnap Aria? Quatre: I have no idea. Heero: Then maybe some research is in store? Quatre: I guess you're right. Duo: Why... Relena: I think Duo has gotten back his senses, and I use the term liberally. Heero: Have you anything to add Duo? Like where you last saw Aria? Duo: I last saw her right before I went to get some cereal, she said she was going to the chip aisle. Quatre: Where should we start our research, then? Heero: Do we know anything about her past, any potential enemies she might have made? Trowa: She didn't really talk about her past. At least, not that I ever heard. Duo: All I know is that she had a lot of spare time, other than that she never told me anything. Quatre: She never told me anything, either. Relena: *Shakes head* Wufei: I know nothing of the onna's past. Heero: That'd be a group no then. Quatre: It's going to take a long time to figure anything out. Duo: I wonder what Aria is doing right now... (A/N- Can't you just imagine a fade/flash type thingy?) *At the warehouse* Aria: *Awake, pulls at the ropes.* Nanda?! Let me go! Man1: Shut up onna! You'll be out of our hands soon enough. Aria: Who the heck are you?? Man1: That's of no concern to you so shut up! Aria: Can't make me. Man1: *Walks over and slaps her* Don't talk back to me or I'll make things even worse for you! Aria: *Sticks her tongue out at him* Man1: Hey Bill! Man2/Bill: Yeah? Man1: Blindfold the wench, I'm tired of putting up with her sass. And gag her too. Bill: *Puts a blindfold on her and gags her* Aria: *Trying to talk through gag* Mmmppphhhh. Man1: I've had it with you! *Hits her head against the wall* *Back at house* Heero: *On computer* Here's something. Quatre: Hm? Heero: A divorce certificate. Relena: That's sad. *A short time later* Heero: Hn. Duo: What? Heero: Her father died. Then apparently her mother got custody and then...*Types some more* She ran away.  
  
Relena: Such a sad childhood, no wonder she never spoke of it.  
  
Quatre: I wonder why she ran away.  
  
Heero: Could be many reasons.  
  
Trowa: Find anything else?  
  
Heero: Nothing.  
  
Quatre: We didn't get much to go on.  
  
Heero: I'd bet more than you think.  
  
Quatre: Like what?  
  
Heero: Assuming Aria's mother cared, do you think she would just let her run away?  
  
Quatre: Probably not. Heero: There is no report saying that they found Aria.  
  
Quatre: So they'd still be looking for her.  
  
Wufei: Hasn't the baka onna tried 'talking' to you yet?  
  
Duo: How could I not think of that?! ~Aria!~  
  
Aria: ~Duo?~  
  
Duo: ~Aria! Are you ok???~  
  
Aria: ~As all right as I~ (A/N-Because of the cookie, Aria's powers are limited to 5 words at a time, 5 minutes of 'talking' at a time, and 5 hours between 'conversations'. Kat's not sure why 5, Sparkles picked the number.)  
  
Duo: ~Aria?~  
  
Aria: ~I'm here. That cookie musta~  
  
Duo: ~Cookie musta what?~  
  
Aria: ~Done something to my powers.~  
  
Duo: ~Cookie? What cookie?~  
  
Aria: ~The sample cookie they gave~  
  
Duo: ~Who is they?~  
  
Aria: ~One's name is Bill, but~  
  
Duo: ~But what?~  
  
Aria: ~But I don't know the~  
  
Duo: ~The what?~  
  
Aria: ~Other's name~  
  
Duo: ~You're not hurt or anything are you?~  
  
Aria: ~Dunno. I think I might~  
  
Duo: ~Might what? This is getting tedious~  
  
Aria: ~Be unconcious~  
  
Duo: ~WHAT?! Some one is going to loose a lot of blood when I find them~  
  
Aria: ~Last thing I remember is~  
  
Relena: Duo, what's going on?  
  
Duo: Shush! ~Yeah?~  
  
Aria: ~The unnamed guy hitting my~  
  
Duo: ~...What?~  
  
Aria: ~Head against the wall~  
  
Duo: *Breathes relieved* ~I'll have to kill him anyway. Do you know where you are?~  
  
Aria: ~No idea I was out~  
  
Duo: ~Do you know who took you? Not the people, they were probably hired. The one behind it~  
  
Aria: ~I have no idea. Its~  
  
Duo: ~It's?~  
  
Aria: ~Not like they're telling me~  
  
Duo: ~They haven't blurted anything out?~  
  
Aria: ~Not while I was awake~  
  
Duo: ~Do you know anything that could help us out?~  
  
Aria: ~The building looks like a~  
  
Duo: ~A?~  
  
Aria: ~Old warehouse from inside~  
  
Duo: ~Well that's a start. You'll let me know if anything else comes up right?~  
  
Aria: ~Yeah, if anything happens~  
  
Duo: ~I swear when this is over I'm never letting you out of my sight~  
  
Aria: ~I look forward to it~  
  
Duo: ~Look forward to it, eh? Well, we'll have to get through this first. Do you have any idea of why they took you?~  
  
Aria: ~I don-~  
  
Duo: ~Aria?~  
  
*No response*  
  
Duo: ~Aria!~  
  
*Still no response*  
  
Duo: Darn it!  
  
Relena: What happened?  
  
Duo: Something happened that broke the link  
  
Trowa: Learn anything useful?  
  
Duo: *Nods* Not much but some. She said that wherever she was that it looked like an old warehouse from the inside.  
  
Quatre: That's a start. An old warehouse.  
  
Heero: So we look for old warehouses to the north.  
  
Wufei: Aren't you all forgetting something?  
  
Duo: Forgetting what?  
  
Wufei: North used to be the industrial district. There must be at least a hundred old warehouses there.  
  
Duo: Then that's all the more reason that we leave right now!  
  
Quatre: Is anyone else hungry? It is noon, after all.  
  
Relena: I could use a little lunch myself.  
  
Trowa: *Nods*  
  
Heero: Lunch would be good.  
  
Duo: How can you people eat when Aria is gone?!  
  
Wufei: Duo, not hungry. A once in a lifetime occurrence.  
  
Heero: Indeed. If you want to starve yourself and not be able to help Aria when we go, then fine. Don't eat.  
  
Duo: *Grumble*  
  
Relena: Anybody have any requests for lunch?  
  
Duo: Sandwiches Wufei: I thought you didn't want to eat.  
  
Duo: If I must eat I want it to be something quick.  
  
Relena: Reasonable enough  
  
*One hour later, searching old warehouses*  
  
Quatre: Do you think they could have left the van outside? If they did, it would be quicker to just look for an old warehouse with a van out front.  
  
Heero: That would be rather stupid of them, but we don't know who we are dealing with.  
  
Duo: There are so many places she could be...where are you Aria?  
  
*Back at the warehouse* Aria: *Wakes back up* Hmm mmmph mm!  
  
Bill: *Gets off the phone* Our take off is cleared for 5 o'clock. We'd better get going.  
  
Man1: Ok Bill, go start up the van.  
  
Bill: 'Kay boss. *Goes and starts up the van*  
  
Man1/Boss: *Turns to Aria* Look missy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.  
  
Aria: Hm hi hommm hha haa hay.  
  
Boss: *Takes off the gag* Which way will it be?  
  
Aria: *Spits in his face*  
  
Boss: *Wipes face* Stupid onna! *Kicks her in the side*  
  
Aria: ITAI!  
  
Boss: Bill! Take care of this mesuinu and throw her in the back!  
  
Bill: *Walks over, grabs Aria and throws her over his shoulder*  
  
Aria: Let me down, let me down! *Kicking, but, being still tied up, can't do anything about it* Grr. You're _so_ gonna get it!  
  
Bill: What are you going to do? I could squash you like a bug.  
  
Aria: Just you wait.  
  
Bill: *Laughs*  
  
Boss: *Smirk* Yeah, big bad tied up person is gonna hurt us, eh Bill?  
  
Bill: We're not afraid of little bugs like you.  
  
Aria: Oh, it's not _me_ you should be afraid of. (A/N- It's her five friends and their huge gundams. Or at the very least, her boyfriend and his wrath.)  
  
Bill: *Throws Aria in the back of the van. Pulls the van out of the warehouse and starts driving to the airport* *Back with the group* Relena: *Pointing to a van that just pulled out of a warehouse* That's the van I saw them take Aria in. Quatre: Ok. *Follows after the van, going exactly the speed limit, which the van is also going* Duo: Quatre!! Drive Faster!  
  
Quatre: Now Duo. We can't go breaking the law.  
  
Duo: QUATRE! GO FASTER RIGHT NOW!  
  
Quatre: No Duo, we can't break the law.  
  
Duo: -_- If they get away you will be the first to die Quatre.  
  
Bill: *Pulls the van to the air strip*  
  
Boss: Wait here and watch her Bill, while I go get the plane pulled 'round.  
  
Bill: All right boss.  
  
*Plane taxis towards the van and stops*  
  
*Boss's cell phone rings*  
  
Boss: *Picks up phone* Yeah, Aaron here.  
  
Voice: You have her?  
  
Aaron: We had some, uh, difficulties with her, but we got 'er.  
  
Voice: And she better be unharmed. I paid a pretty penny for you to get her, even to lending you my private jet.  
  
Aaron: *Thinks: I don't remember that in the original deal...* She's as well as can be expected, and I do appreciate the use of your jet.  
  
Voice: You'd better be grateful.  
  
Aaron: Uh, yeah, very grateful.  
  
Voice: Well, where are you?  
  
Aaron: I'm on the airstrip and I was just about to leave before you called.  
  
Voice: Well, then, get to it. *Click*  
  
Aaron: *Clicks* Crazy old hag. BILL!  
  
Bill: Yeah boss?  
  
Aaron: Get her in the plane! And hurry up! We mustn't keep Mummy waiting! *Laughs*  
  
Bill: *Picks her up over his shoulder, her kicking and screaming just like last time, and carries her up the stairs to the plane*  
  
Aria: *In mid scream* Let me do- mummy? Mother ordered this??  
  
Aaron: I don't think that's any of your business girlie. Aria: I'll find out as soon as we get there anyway, won't I? You might as well tell me.  
  
Aaron: Bill! Gag her you fool! Bill: *Gags her*  
  
Aaron: 'Bout time!  
  
Quatre: *Arrive just in time to see Aria being carried up the stairs into a plane*  
  
Duo: Aria!  
  
*Stairs go up, plane door closes, plane starts down runway*  
  
Duo: *Gets out of the car and watches the plane*  
  
*Plane takes off*  
  
Duo: No!......Aria...Aria...  
  
Trowa: Don't worry, Duo. We'll just find out where they're headed.  
  
Duo: *Nods* And then, when I find them, I'll watch every drop of blood in their body leave them... And then, I'll crush their spines... And then... I'll stomp on their spleens. And then I'll..I'll.....I'll, break every other bone in their body *Crazy look on face* And then....  
  
Wufei: All right, enough Maxwell. We still have to catch them.  
  
Duo: *Sigh* I suppose you're right.  
  
Trowa: Maybe we can ask Tim where the plane was headed. (A/N- Tim was made up just to be an old friend of theirs who can tell them where to go.)  
  
Heero: Good idea.  
  
*Group heads up to air traffic control tower, and find Tim*  
  
Quatre: Tim, do you know where the private plane that just left was headed?  
  
Tim: *Checks* Denver.  
  
Heero: Then that's where we're headed.  
  
Tim: There's a commercial plane leaving for Denver in about a half hour, if you want to try and get a seat on it.  
  
Relena: 6 seats.  
  
*Group heads down to buy tickets. Fortunately, there happen to be six left. They hurry and catch the plane*  
  
Duo: This plane is so slow!  
  
Wufei: It's going as fast as any other plane would.  
  
Duo: I could have gone faster in Deathscythe Hell Custom!  
  
Relena: Duo, calm down.  
  
Quatre: If you try to relax, the trip will seem to be shorter.  
  
Duo: Relax? RELAX? I can't believe he's telling me to relax.  
  
*Planes land* Aaron: *Walks out of the cockpit* Ah! Soon you'll be out of my hands and I'll have all that lovely money! *Truimphant laugh*  
  
Aria: Hurr ha hmmn hhigg.  
  
Aaron: *Ungags her* What'd you say?  
  
Aria: *Sticks her tongue out at him*  
  
Aaron: Spoiled gaki.  
  
Aria: Rotten pig.  
  
Aaron: I think you better keep in mind little girl that although your mother may be paying me well; there's no guarantee on the goods, namely you, so whether I deliver you half-dead or healthy is up to you.  
  
Aria: You must know she's unstable. You don't know what could happen if you show up with me 'half-dead'.  
  
Aaron: That's not a problem. She's already signed the papers. As soon as I push the button the funds are transferred.  
  
Duo: ~Aria...~  
  
Aria: ~Duo?~ Duo: ~Aria! Aria, where are you?~  
  
Aaron: Bill! Go get the car!  
  
Bill: Yeah Boss. *Goes to get the car. Comes back with the car* Duo: ~Aria?~  
  
Aria: ~They're getting a car.~  
  
Duo: ~Do you know where they're taking you?~  
  
Aria: ~To my mother~  
  
Duo: ~Your MOM?!?!~  
  
Aria: ~Yeah. My mom.~  
  
Duo: ~Ok, this is a really bad joke. Really, where?~  
  
Aria: ~15947 Willow Lane~  
  
Duo: ~Ok, we'll head there. And you're not hurt or anything right?~  
  
Aria: ~No.~  
  
Duo: We're going to 15947 Willow Lane.  
  
Relena: Nani?  
  
Duo: That's where they are taking Aria  
  
Heero: Know anything else that might help us?  
  
Duo: Well, her mother is the one who hired the people to take her.  
  
Everyone: ......  
  
Relena: You're kidding, right?  
  
Quatre: Her mother ordered her kidnapping?  
  
Duo: I know it seems crazy, but it's true.  
  
Heero: Then we'll need to get a car.  
  
Relena: There's a car place right there. *Points*  
  
Quatre: Then let's go.  
  
Duo: *Nods*  
  
Aaron: Money, oh how I love money!  
  
Aria: You know, you're going to get it.  
  
Aaron: *Laughs* I'm going to get it?  
  
Aria: Bad guys always get their comeuppance. Aaron: But I'm not a bad guy. I'm just reuniting a mother with her daughter.  
  
Aria: Sure you are.  
  
Aaron: And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean? *Kicks her*  
  
Aria: *Grinds her teeth to not yell in pain* What do you think it means?  
  
Aaron: I think it means you're asking for pain. How much time we got till we get there Bill?  
  
Bill: About a minute.  
  
Aaron: Well, lucky you.  
  
*Car stops in front of a large house, almost mansion sized, but not quite*  
  
Aaron: *Gets out of the car* Bill, get her out while I get the payment. *Walks to the door and rings the bell*  
  
Bill: *Drags Aria out of the car, onto his shoulder*  
  
*Butler answers*  
  
Aaron: We've brought the daughter.  
  
Butler: This way. *Shows them to a parlor, where the mom is waiting*  
  
Aaron: You're daughter was quite a challenge, but I made by.  
  
Mother: Congratulations then. Go ahead and transfer the funds.  
  
Aaron: *Pulls out hand-held device and pushes the transfer button* Pleasure doing business with ya.  
  
Bill: *Drops Aria onto a couch*  
  
Aaron: We'll just leave you two to get acquainted again. C'mon Bill. *Walks out*  
  
Bill: *Follows*  
  
Aria: *Looking away*  
  
Mother: What? You aren't happy to see me?  
  
Aria: Why would I be?  
  
Mother: I'm your okaasan, you little twit!  
  
Aria: Who had me _kidnapped_.  
  
Mother: *Slaps her* I knew you wouldn't come of your own accord. It's the only way I could get you here. *Turns to the butler* Howard, bring her to her room.  
  
Aria: And if I don't want to go?  
  
Mother: You _will_ go, or I'll teach you the meaning of pain.  
  
Aria: Fine, I'll go. But because I want to, not cuz you said to. *Gets up and follows Howard out of the room* So Howard, you're still here? (A/N- Aria and Howard we're friends before she left. He's about 55-60. Actually he's kinda like Pagan.)  
  
Howard Yes, I'm still here.  
  
Aria: I thought you'da left by now.  
  
Howard: Old habits die hard. You don't look very well Aria.  
  
Aria: I'm not. There musta been dougoi in the cookie.  
  
Howard: I imagine your mother must have told them that.  
  
Aria: More then likely.  
  
Howard: Despite the circumstances it is nice to see you again.  
  
Aria: Yeah, nice to see you, too. But, you know I'm going to leave again, right?  
  
Howard: Of course. I planned on it from the start.  
  
Aria: You'll help me again, right?  
  
Howard: Yes, if I can. It won't be as easy this time. Your mother has taken extra precautions.  
  
Aria: I'll find a way to do it.  
  
Howard: I'm sure you will.  
  
Aria: It'll just take a little more time.  
  
Howard: Anything important happen since you left?  
  
Aria: A lotta things've happened. It _has_ been 6 years.  
  
Howard: That's why I said important.  
  
Aria: I pilot a gundam.  
  
Howard: That would be a big thing.  
  
Aria: I guess a little of my mother rubbed off on me. (A/N-Her mother was a mechanic and owned a racecar. The only part about her mother I like.)  
  
Howard: Let's hope that's about all of her that rubbed off.  
  
Aria: I certainly hope so.  
  
Howard: Anything else?  
  
Aria: I found him.  
  
Howard: Him?  
  
Aria: Shinigami, of course. (A/N- Howard knows all about her past, including her past life.)  
  
Howard: Ah, of course, Shinigami. So, how's Shinigami?  
  
Aria: He's still himself.  
  
Howard: And you're happy?  
  
Aria: Yeah.  
  
Howard: *Smiles* I'm glad to hear that.  
  
Aria: So, how's Peggy?  
  
Howard: *Smile fades* She's gone.  
  
Aria: *Shocked look* When? How?  
  
Howard: About 3 years ago. Heart failure, but she died in her sleep, you know how weak her heart was.  
  
Aria: *Nods sadly* I'm so sorry.  
  
Howard: It's all right Aria. It's just been a bit lonely around here. That's all.  
  
Aria: You should leave.  
  
Howard: *Shakes head* Like I told you before. Old habits die hard.  
  
Aria: Some habits are bad for you.  
  
Howard: That may be.  
  
Aria: *Sits down, wincing*  
  
Howard: Did those hired people rough you up?  
  
Aria: Yeah, a little.  
  
Howard: You just stay here and rest then and I'll go get some stuff for you  
  
Aria: All right.  
  
Howard: *Walks out* *Doorbell rings*  
  
Mother: *Answers the door, glaring at the people. Coldly* Yes?  
  
Duo: Are you Mrs. Dawson?  
  
Mother: No, my name is Miss Harrison.  
  
Duo: Were you at anytime Mrs. Dawson?  
  
Mother: Yes. *Icily* Who are you and what do you want?  
  
Duo: I'm Duo Maxwell and we've come regarding your daughter.  
  
Mother: *Raises an eyebrow* Then come in quickly so you can leave. I'm very busy, I don't have the time to stand here and talk to you. *Steps aside*  
  
*All walk in*  
  
Mother: *Leads them to the parlor, and sits down on a chair rigidly*  
  
Duo: I'll make this short.  
  
Mother: You had better.  
  
Duo: We want Aria back.  
  
Mother: And you think I have her?  
  
Duo: Yes I know you do.  
  
Mother: And can you prove it?  
  
Duo: Probably.  
  
Mother: And how's that?  
  
Duo: I can ask her.  
  
Mother: Oh you can, can you?  
  
Duo: Most likely.  
  
Mother: Then go ahead. *Sits back, amused, condescending smile on face*  
  
Duo: *Is a bit confused why she is smiling* ~Aria?~  
  
*No response*  
  
Duo: Shimatta.  
  
Mother: I would appreciate it if you didn't swear in my house.  
  
Duo: Listen! I don't care what you say! Aria is here!  
  
Mother: Is she really?  
  
Duo: She told me a few hours ago that she was being taken here and I'm willing to bet my life that she is here. And I'm not leaving till I get her back!  
  
Mother: Then find her. I have no time to waste with you.  
  
Duo: *Godspeeds off*  
  
Relena: *Steps towards the mother* My name is Relena Darlian. Why did you kidnap your own daughter?  
  
Mother: Who says I kidnapped my own daughter?  
  
Relena: Duo.  
  
Mother: So, because this boy says I have her, I have her?  
  
Relena: I believe so, yes.  
  
Mother: Do you believe everything everyone tells you, miss?  
  
Relena: Not everyone, but Duo is trustworthy.  
  
Mother: Really?  
  
Relena: Yes.  
  
Mother: Well, I've let him roam my house, I certainly hope he's trustworthy. But I still say I don't know where he got the idea I have Aria.  
  
Relena: Aria told him.  
  
Mother: Oh, she did? Did you _hear_ her tell him?  
  
Relena: No, but he did.  
  
Mother: I see. You know what? I think he's just trying to find someone to blame.  
  
Relena: Excuse me?  
  
Mother: You heard me.  
  
Relena: What do you mean blame?  
  
Mother: Exactly what it would seem I mean.  
  
Relena: Well, if she's not here where is she?  
  
Mother: How would I know? I haven't seen or heard from her for 6 years.  
  
Duo: *Walks back in frowning* I don' know what you did with her, but I will _not_ leave you alone until I find her!  
  
Mother: As I have said, I do not know where she is.  
  
Duo: You! Y-y-you are impossible!  
  
Mother: I can not tell you what I do not know.  
  
*A pained scream is heard*  
  
Relena: What was _that_?  
  
Mother: What was what?  
  
Heero: That scream.  
  
Mother: What scream?  
  
Duo: Are you deaf???  
  
Mother: No, I am not deaf.  
  
Duo: Then how could you not hear that scream?  
  
Mother: What scream?  
  
Duo: That, could that have been Aria?  
  
Mother: Could what have been Aria?  
  
Duo: I bet it was! *Godspeeds off again*  
  
Mother: Silly child.  
  
Aria: ITAI, ITAI, ITAI! Stop Howard, that hurts.  
  
Howard: *Ties a knot* There all done.  
  
Aria: Oww. Did it have to hurt that much?  
  
Howard: If you hadn't gotten those brutes so mad they wouldn't have beaten you up so much.  
  
Aria: What was I supposed to do? Make it easy for them?  
  
Howard: I never said that. It may have been unavoidable, but there's no use in complaining about it now.  
  
Aria: Gomen. I've never had to heal the mortal way before.  
  
Howard: Maybe this will teach you something then.  
  
Aria: *Makes a whining sound*  
  
Howard: 6 years, you've been gone six years and now when you come back you act like you are six years younger. *Chuckles*  
  
Aria: You're so mean. And when I've had such a bad day.  
  
Howard: It'll do you some good to heal the mortal way, put some respect in you.  
  
Aria: *Pouts*  
  
Howard: Oh, stop your pouting. You'll be better before you know it.  
  
Aria: How long _does_ it take to heal?  
  
Howard: It varies, some people could take months, I'd say a couple of weeks. Unless your powers come back, then not very long at all.  
  
Aria: I certainly hope that happens soon.  
  
Howard: You have such a low tolerance for pain.  
  
Aria: I haven't exactly had much experience with it, you know.  
  
Howard: Yes, I suppose. It's just normal for a girl your age to act a bit more mature when dealing with pain.  
  
Aria: *Grumbles*  
  
Duo: *Stops running* Why can't I find her?: Why? *Hits head against wall*  
  
Aria: *Hears a sound on the wall* Waa? What is that? *Knocks on the wall where she hears the noise*  
  
Duo: *hears something, stops hitting head. Knock, knock knock, knock knock* Aria: *Knock knock*  
  
Duo: Aria?!  
  
Aria: Duo?!  
  
Duo: Aria!  
  
Howard: It seems someone has come for you.  
  
Aria: *Smiles* It's him. Howard: *Smiles* Of course. Now we've got to get you out of here.  
  
Aria: I bet she did something so I couldn't.  
  
Howard: I'd bet you are right.  
  
Aria: Do you know what she did?  
  
Howard: Of course I do. She's put a wall in front of the door.  
  
Aria: A wall? In front of the door?  
  
Howard: Yes, a sliding wall.  
  
Aria: Then we need to find a way to unslide the wall.  
  
Howard: That would be correct.  
  
Aria: How exactly would we do that?  
  
Howard: Well, the wall is electronic.  
  
Aria: So...we short-circuit it?  
  
Howard: And we do that by?  
  
Aria: ^^; I dunno.  
  
Howard: Really, I thought you had some semblance of schooling. We overload the circuit.  
  
Aria: Ok, ok. I'm just not thinking very clearly right now. How much stuff do you think we can find to plug in?  
  
Howard: Check your vanity.  
  
Aria: *Takes out everything electric and starts plugging them in*  
  
*Smoke comes out of the outlet and then the lights flick off. The wall slides back*  
  
Howard: *Opens the door* A guest to see you.  
  
Aria: *Rushes out of the room*  
  
Duo: *Standing outside* *Lights flicker back on*  
  
*Back in the parlor, the lights flicker off, then back on*  
  
Mother: *Jumps up* Excuse me for a minute, will you. *Runs out of the room to the hall, shutting and locking the parlor door behind her, then rushes towards Aria's room*  
  
Heero: *Walks to the door and tries to open it*  
  
Quatre: Locked?  
  
Heero: *Nods*  
  
Relena: I wonder what happened...  
  
Wufei: Whatever happened was something she didn't want.  
  
Heero: Which means it's probably something good for us.  
  
Quatre: Maybe Duo found Aria.  
  
Relena: Wouldn't surprise me.  
  
Trowa: We'll have to wait for her return to find out.  
  
*Duo and Aria stand joyfully embracing*  
  
Mother: *Runs up to them* You little worm. I don't know how you found her, but I won't let you take her away.  
  
Duo: *Looks at her* You are really pushing my patience today!  
  
Mother: I don't care what it takes, you can't take her away!  
  
Duo: What gives you the right to say that?  
  
Mother: I'm her mother!  
  
Duo: I don't care if you're her mother! A real mother would want to make her daughter happy! Not make her miserable! So as far as I'm concerned you aren't Aria's mother.  
  
Mother: I am, and who are you to question me!!  
  
Duo: I am Shinigami and unless you have a death wish you better start running!  
  
Mother: *Maniacal look, off into own world* I know! I know what I could do! I'll just lock them _both_ up!  
  
Duo: Was she always this crazy?  
  
Aria: Actually, I think she may be slightly better.  
  
Duo: I'd never want her for a mother-in-law.  
  
Aria: You see why I left?  
  
Duo: Clearly. Mother: *Suddenly rushes at them and pushes them into the room, and manually pulls the slide wall back into place*  
  
Duo: Nanda?!  
  
Aria: *Sighs, sad/defeated type, and sits down on the desk chair*  
  
Howard: She threw you back?  
  
Aria: Yup.  
  
Howard: And this is him?  
  
Aria: Uh-huh.  
  
Duo: Who's he?  
  
Aria: Oh, right. Duo, this is Howard.  
  
Duo: Well that's his name, but who is he?  
  
Aria: My mom's butler, and my friend.  
  
Duo: Oh, nice to meet you Howard.  
  
Howard: It's a pleasure to meet you as well.  
  
Duo: So...how are we getting out of here?  
  
Aria: Not out the door.  
  
*Back in the parlor, group has just finished climbing out the window* Heero: Now Duo and Aria.  
  
Aria: *Snaps fingers* I almost forgot! *Runs into the closet*  
  
Duo: Nani?  
  
Aria: *Running fingers along a seam in the boards*  
  
Duo: What are you doing?  
  
Aria: Looking for something. Aha! *Pulls on a loose board, opening a hole in the wall*  
  
Duo: ^^; That's my Aria.  
  
Aria: It's how I used to sneak out. There's a staircase behind here.  
  
Howard: Lamp? *holds one out*  
  
Aria: *Takes the lamp* Arigatou Howard.  
  
Howard: *Smiles* It's my job.  
  
Aria: Will you be coming with us?  
  
Howard: *Shakes head* Don't make me repeat myself.  
  
Aria: Old habits, I know.  
  
Howard: But you had better hurry, who knows what insane thing your mother may do next.  
  
Aria: *Smiles* Thank you Howard. For everything.  
  
Howard: It was my pleasure, I'm glad I got to see you again. *Turns to Duo* Take good care of her.  
  
Duo: *Nods*  
  
Aria: *Has in the meantime pulled away the rest of the boards blocking the stairs, which are now visible*  
  
Duo: Let's go Aria. The others will be waiting and if we don't hurry they may try something.  
  
Aria: And who knows what they'd think up. Follow me. *Starts up the stairs*  
  
Duo: How are you going to get out Howard?  
  
Howard: Don't worry about me, Miss Harrison will come and open up eventually. *Sits down on the bed* Hurry!  
  
Duo: All right.  
  
Aria: *Sticks head back down stairs* Are you coming or what?  
  
Duo: Coming! *Goes up the stairs* Aria: *Reach the top, in the attic. Looks around quickly* I just hope she didn't get rid of it.  
  
Duo: Get rid of what?  
  
Aria: The trunk I kept my rope in.  
  
Duo: How many times have you done this?  
  
Aria: Let's see...I lived here 4 years...Over 1000 times.  
  
Duo: Kami!  
  
Aria: Well, I had to get to school _somehow_ when she locked me up. Plus the times I just didn't want to be here.  
  
Duo: Oh  
  
Aria: Ah, it's still here. *Goes over to an old trunk and opens it. Pulls out a long rope. Throws it out a nearby window*  
  
Duo: Ladies first.  
  
Aria: *Climbs onto the rope, and shimmies quickly down with the skill of long practice. Rope ends early. Jumps off onto the roof of the porch, and climbs a trellis to the ground*  
  
Duo: *Follows in similar fashion. Looks at Aria*  
  
Aria: Nani?  
  
Duo: I said I'd never let you out of my sight.  
  
Aria: You're going to be that literal?  
  
Duo: As much as possible. What? You don't want me to look at you?  
  
Aria: It's not that.  
  
Duo: Well, we can talk about it later. Where to next?  
  
Aria: Well, everyone else is over there. *Gestures to their left*  
  
Duo: *Sigh* I was hoping for some more time alone with you.  
  
Aria: I don't think they've seen us yet.  
  
Duo: I doubt it. But we can't worry them.  
  
Aria: Then we should go surprise them.  
  
Duo: Only if you promise me something first.  
  
Aria: What?  
  
Duo: That we can spend some time together by ourselves later. Just the two of us.  
  
Aria: *Smile* Of course.  
  
Duo: *Smile* Ok then. Should we godspeed in front of them and then see how it goes?  
  
Aria: Sure. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. *They godspeed to infront of the group*  
  
Heero: Now we-*Sees them* ...  
  
Relena: Duo! Aria!!  
  
Quatre: Ho-how'd you get out?  
  
Duo: *Looks at Aria* You want to explain?  
  
Aria: *Shrugs* I lived here for years, I know a lot of ways out.  
  
Heero: All right then, let's go home.  
  
Duo: I just thought of something. Why did you scream Aria?  
  
Aria: Umm... *Looks away sheepishly*  
  
Duo: C'mon, you can tell me Aria.  
  
Aria: Howard was fixing my wounds.  
  
Duo: And you _screamed_?  
  
Aria: It hurt!  
  
Duo: *Shakes head in disbelief* Aria, Aria, Aria... 


End file.
